Mind Games
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Why is Jed trying to kill Abbey?
1. Reveal

Disclaimer - Only borrowing these characters from the Master.  
  
Title: Mind Games.  
  
Author: Karin   
  
Rating: God Q. Wish I knew. Let's go with PG-13.  
  
Feedback: "If you like it you do and if you don't you boo." - J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Mind Games  
  
Her hand shook a little as she put the glass on the small table beside her. Her legs were unsteady as she stood. She walked over to the window. She did not pay any attention to anything outside the window. It was what had taken place the night before, in the very room she stood that occupied her thoughts. What had happen before in this room and what she could not allow to happen again. It was not in her control to begin with but she had to do something. Something was not right or the correct phrase would be someone was not right. Someone was not himself. Someone was... she didn't even know what to think anymore. The only thing she did know was that the one place she had always felt the safest was the one place she could not be anymore. Because she was not safe in that place any longer. She was not safe in her own husband's arms anymore. The threat of her safety came from him now and that scared her like nothing ever had before. Abbey walked away from the window and looked at her watch. There was a knock on the door.  
  
She walked over to it and opened it. She gestured him to come inside.  
  
Leo knew Abbey well enough to know when she had been crying. "What's wrong?" The words were out of his mouth as soon as Abbey had closed the door.  
  
She gestured for him to sit and as he did she did the same. "I need your help." She whispered out loud as much she could.  
  
"Sure." He noticed her pale face. "Do you have a cold?"  
  
Abbey removed the dark scarf that had been around her neck. It revealed the huge bruises the scarf had been covering.  
  
Leo was taken aback. "Abbey, it...it looks like someone tried to strangle you."  
  
Abbey simply nodded.  
  
"Who did this?" He leaned forward to her. If someone had gotten this close to her it was someone inside the White House. He was not prepared for what she said next.  
  
"Jed."  
  
Leo didn't think he had heard her right. "Would you please repeat what you just said? Who did this to you?"  
  
"Jed."  
  
Leo sat back. He could not believe this. Jed tried to strangle Abbey? This was a man that would go through hell before letting anything happen to his wife. "What happened?"  
  
Abbey let out a deep sigh. "I wish I knew. It's not the first time."  
  
Leo froze. "What?"  
  
"Last night was the second time he got rough with me." Abbey coughed a bit and took the glass of water to drink.  
  
"You need a doctor?" Leo was too shocked to ask anymore what had happened. He could also see that talking to much was hard for her.  
  
Abbey shook her head as she drank.  
  
As he watched her he felt a rage building up inside. "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
The glass hit the table hard when Abbey heard him and saw him get up. "Leo." She coughed a bit as she knew she had tried to talk to loud as she got up after him.  
  
Leo turned to face her. "Abbey, we both know Jed Bartlet better then anyone and he would rather die before letting anyone do that to you. Let alone him! Something is wrong with him and we need to figure out what it is."  
  
Abbey didn't say anything. She had after all asked to see him since she needed help. "He doesn't remember anything."  
  
Leo thought for a moment. "Then I need to remind him and we need to make him get help."  
  
"Leo..." Abbey swallowed as one of her hand's went to her throat in a protective manner-  
  
Leo waited, knowing she needed a little time before she could speak.  
  
"If he had wanted to kill me he would have. Something, I'm not sure what, stopped him." She rubbed her throat gently with her hand.  
  
"His love for you." Leo said without a doubt but what he didn't say was if Jed loved Abbey why had he done this to her. He didn't doubt Jed loved her but he couldn't make sense of this at all.  
  
Abbey wanted to believe him but she wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
As Leo turned to leave Abbey made no effort to stop him. She didn't think it would be that easy. A tear found it's way down her cheek as she remembered her husband's face as he had tried to strangle her. Determination. Anger. Then shock. Like he suddenly saw what he was doing and stopped. She walked over to the bed and lied down. Amy should be up any minute, she had to come up with some excuse for not going to the fundraiser that was planned for that very evening.

--------

Jed felt like he was being watched so he turned away from CJ and saw Leo in the doorway. "Leo?"  
  
"Sir," Leo closed the door behind him. "I just saw Abbey." Leo remembered Abbey's words about how Jed was not remembering anything and yet he searched the features of his best friend to see if possible he did remember.  
  
"Oh, is something wrong?" Jed took off his reading glasses.  
  
Jed didn't seem to know what Leo was talking about or was he just good at hiding it. "She's not feeling well. Think she has a cold. She's coughing and has a little hard time talking."  
  
Jed pondered for a moment. "She seemed fine yesterday. Does she need a doctor?"  
  
Now Leo noticed a little worried look in his features but it was a familiar one. He was concerned about his wife. Even when he had been told it was only a cold. "No, I asked her and she declined."  
  
"Thanks CJ." Jed handed the papers to her.  
  
"Yes, sir." CJ made her way passed Leo. "I guess that means no fundraiser tonight then?  
  
"No fundraiser tonight."  
  
As CJ left Jed rose from his chair. "I think I'll go and see Abbey." He didn't think much when Leo stepped closer to him.  
  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Jed looked up at him in surprise. "What? Not a good idea to see my sick wife?"  
  
"Exactly." Leo stood his ground.  
  
"Leo, just what is going on?" Jed's was a bit worried before but now he was alarmed.  
  
"I think you should sit down."  
  
"Leo, just..."  
  
"Please Jed, sit down."  
  
Jed was not used to hearing Leo use his first name so it was that that told him it was serious and he proceeded to sit down. He watched as Leo did the same on the other side of the desk. "Ok, I'm sitting. Now what is going on?"  
  
"I don't know how to begin..." Leo was caught of by Jed.  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong?" He was really worried now. Something was wrong with Abbey but yet if it was serious Leo would have acted in a total different way.  
  
"It isn't easy." Leo clasped his hands together and looked at the floor. He did not know what to say at all. Maybe this had been a bad idea to begin with.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
He didn't move. This was so unreal. Abbey would not lie about something like this. Abbey did not lie, period.  
  
Jed was not a very patient man and now was no different. "Forget it!" He yelled out as he stood.  
  
Leo snapped his head back up and saw Jed walk out the patio door. "Sir!" He jumped up and hurried after him. "Jed, wait."  
  
"I'm not getting any answers from you so I am going to see my wife and I can not understand why you tried talking me out of it in the first place." Jed quickened his moves to stay ahead of Leo.

--------

Jed had managed to stay one step ahead of Leo as he reached his destination. Leo had tried talking him into not going but there was something that just wasn't right. Jed opened the door. "Can it, Leo."  
  
As Abbey heard his voice and the door open she sat up straight. She had almost fallen asleep.  
  
As Jed entered the room he saw Abbey on the bed and walked closer to her. "Abbey, are you feeling...?" He froze half way to her.  
  
Abbey looked at him and at Leo who stood behind her husband. Jed's eye's looked like they were about to jump out of his head.  
  
There was not mistaken the bruises. They stood out. Everything else about Abbey faded into the background. The formation of them made it clear. It looked like someone had had their hands around her neck. He felt sick.  
  
Abbey suddenly felt around her neck. Her scarf was gone. She quickly turned and got up from the bed. Seeing the scarf beside her as she did she hastily put it on before turning back to face Jed again.  
  
Jed approached her carefully. "Abbey...?" It barely asked his lips.  
  
Leo stayed behind not sure what to do.  
  
Abbey didn't move as Jed came nearer. She could clearly see he was confused and shocked. It was clear that Leo had not had the chance to talk to Jed yet. She didn't move as he reached out a hand to touch the scarf.  
  
He needed to see it again. Maybe he had just imagined it. His hopes of that were dashed as the scarf fell aside. The bruising on her neck was very real. "My God." It was yet another whisper.  
  
When Jed tried to feel on her neck Abbey could not take it anymore and backed away from him and putting the scarf back on as she did so.  
  
Jed's hand fell back to the side. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Abbey just shook her head.  
  
Jed tried to focus. Someone had tried to hurt his wife or possible even worse. The shock was wearing off and was being replaced by anger. "Who? Who did this to you?"  
  
Abbey did not say anything. She had expected that question but still did not know what to say.  
  
When Abbey tried to look away Jed reached out and stopped her from doing so. When he did he was surprised at her reaction. She backed up again but this time her face showed fear. "Abbey?" He drew his hand away from her. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Abbey looked down and felt the tears starting to take form.  
  
Now Jed was scared. Whatever had happened to her was making her scared of him, her own husband. He stepped closer to her and as he did she looked back up. "It's ok. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. You're safe with me." He could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
Abbey just shook hear head.  
  
Jed didn't understand. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt her trembling at his touch. "Abbey, are you afraid of me? You know I would never hurt you."  
  
Abbey took a deep breath. Her hand went to her throat. "You did this."  
  
Tbc...


	2. Coping

Mind Games 2  
  
Jed staggered back from Abbey. Her voice was low and rasp but he had heard what she had said. His mind was going a mile a minute. "I did that?"  
  
His face had gone completely pale. She could see he was shivering as she nodded.  
  
"I..I would never..."  
  
Leo saw Jed loosing his balance and hurried up to him. He guided Jed to a chair.  
  
Jed fell into the chair. His couldn't make any sense of this. He never took his eyes of Abbey. "I..I don't.... I wouldn't.." His throat felt thick and he started gasping.  
  
Abbey put her fear aside as she walked over to her husband and kneeled in front of him. "I know." She took one of his hands in hers and rubbed it gently.  
  
Leo once again moved into the background.  
  
Tears were burning in Jed's eyes. "I did that?" Again, he needed to know. He did not doubt Abbey. If he for one moment thought she had lied then her movements and her fear showed him she was not making this up. There would be no reason for her to make this up. This was Abbey after all.  
  
Abbey continued rubbing his hand. "Yes."  
  
He continued feeling sick. "When?"  
  
"Last night." Abbey took a deep breath before she continued. "Then three days before that."  
  
Jed withdrew his hand from her in an instant. "This has happened before?" The fact that she looked away not really wanting to answer her was his answer. "God." He got up and hurried over to the closet.  
  
"Sir?" Leo inched closer to Abbey.  
  
"I need to get out of here." He threw a suitcase on the bed and headed to the drawers. All kinds of images flew through his mind. Images of his hands around Abbey's neck. Images that made his very being quiver. "Jed?"  
  
When he heard Abbey's voice call him in a pleading voice he turned to her. "I'm sorry Abbey. God, I am so sorry." He felt tears threatening to break out again as he continued tp pack.  
  
Abbey walked over to the bed and took one of his hands. "You don't have to do this."  
  
He stopped and looked at her. "I have to. What if..." What he was about to say made caused chills through his entire body. "What if this happens again? What if...?" He looked away from her and continued packing.  
  
"Jed, something is wrong with you and we need to find out what. You can't run from this." Abbey coughed at the strain from her when she talked.  
  
Once again he stopped when he heard her coughing. He could not believe that he was responsible for what she was going through. "I'm not trying to run from this I just want you to be safe. For god's sake, why didn't they react?" He gestured for the agents outside the door.  
  
"I didn't have a chance to say anything." Abbey walked away and drank some water.  
  
Jed simply followed her movements with his eyes. What had he done and why couldn't he remember? What if someone else got hurt or worse? What if, something was happening to him and he could not do anything to stop it. He looked over at Abbey as she drank her water. What if, this meant the end of his marriage to Abbey?  
  
Leo moved in closer to Jed. "Sir, why don't you use one of the guestrooms?"  
  
Jed turned to face him. "I'd still be to close."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Jed turned back to look at Abbey. "Why not?"  
  
She put the glass down and walked over to him. "I'm afraid of what's causing this to you." She started coughing again and when she saw both men tense up she shook her head. "I'm ok."  
  
"What could be causing this?" Leo's head was full of questions. "Medications, mind control of some sort..?"  
  
"I don't know." Abbey sighed. "I just don't know." She didn't even want to guess what could be happening to Jed.  
  
Jed started to pack some clothes in the suitcase and closed it. He headed for the door. Before walking out he turned to face Abbey. The sight of her with the scarf around her neck and knowing what was hiding underneath it. Knowing he caused it was too much. "I...I'm sorry." He stammered as he left.  
  
Leo turned to Abbey. "You think I should..?"  
  
"Go." Was her brief reply.  
  
He hurried out of the room and saw Jed right away. He was leaning against the wall with one hand. "Sir?" As he got closer he saw that Jed was shaking slightly. The other hand covered his eyes. "Jed?" He tried more softly.  
  
"How could...? I can't...." He straightened up and wiped the tears away from his eyes. "God, what's wrong with me?"  
  
Leo had no answer. Jed was standing right next to a door that led to one of the guest bedrooms so Leo opened it and gestured to Jed to walk inside. As Jed reluctantly did so Leo took his suitcase and followed.  
  
In a daze Jed went over to the bed and sat down. "Leo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You have to do something for me?"  
  
Leo turned to him after placing the suitcase on the floor. "Anything."  
  
Jed looked up at him. He swallowed hard. He never once, in his life thought he would ask this of Leo. He never once thought that Abbey would be threatened by him. Her own husband. "You have to keep me away from Abbey. You have too. I'll never forgive myself if I hurt her in anyway and what if, God forbid I should kill her."  
  
Surprising even himself Leo did not hesitate to answer right away. "You won't kill her."  
  
Jed blinked. "How can you be sure of that? I never thought I would but now, I don't even know anymore."  
  
He took a seat next to Jed. "I know because you love her. Whatever is going on we will find out what it is and fix it."  
  
"What if,....what if it can't be fixed?"  
  
Leo could se the terror in his best friend's eyes. He did not have an answer so he did the next best thing, he lied. "We will fix it. We will."

------------  
  
"Sir? Mr. President?"  
  
Jed looked up from his papers. "What?"  
  
Leo didn't need to ask to see everyone in the room were a little concerned with Jed's behaviour. "Ok, why don't we end it here."  
  
Normally no one said or did anything when Leo or the President ended a meeting but something was amiss here. CJ, Toby, Josh, and Will looked at each other wondering who was going to take the first step. Toby sighed as he got up and approached the President. "Sir, are you feeling alright?"  
  
Jed smiled briefly. He could not fault them for being concerned. "I just have some things on my mind. Things I need to sort out."  
  
Toby nodded. "Can we help?"  
  
"No, this is..." The last word came out as a small whisper. "..private."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They all knew that meant him and Abbey. They also knew they probably wouldn't find out anything unless Leo thought they had to know. They all got up, thanked The President as the usually did and started to leave.  
  
As everyone, except Leo, made their way put of the office Jed looked out the window. "this whole day has gone by in slow motion."  
  
"Why don't you call it a day and get some rest. It's getting late." Of course late in this case was fairly early considering they usually had longer days.  
  
"I don't think I could."  
  
"Call it a day?"  
  
"Get some rest."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You know,..." Jed kept looking out the window. "..when I was running for President and before that, I carefully considered any threats there could be against any of my family and how I could prevent them." He sighed deeply as he turned to Leo. "I never once imagined, even in my wildest dreams that the threat would come from me." Jed did not give Leo a chance to answer. There was nothing Leo could say that would make him feel any better. "I'll try and get some rest. See you tomorrow."  
  
The pain in Jed's voice had been evident. "Yeah." As he watched Jed walk away it occurred to him that Jed did not walk in the way he used to. The steps were slower .......  
  
"Charlie?" Jed stopped and waited for Charlie to face him.  
  
Charlie stood as soon as he had heard the call him. "Yes, sir?"  
  
"Go home."  
  
He noted that the President did not look quite himself but did not say it out loud. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Good night." With that Jed Patted Charlie's shoulder, gave him a small smile and left.  
  
As he started gathering his things he noticed Leo come up to him. "Leo, is he ok?"  
  
"He..he's not in the best shape." That was all Leo said as he made his way back to his office. His own steps a little heavier then usual.

--------------  
  
Jed halted and realized he was outside his bedroom. The bedroom he would usually sleep in. He couldn't help wondering what Abbey was doing right now. What she was thinking. Was she afraid he would come in and try to hurt her again? He wanted so much to go to her but that might do more harm then good. It was with a heavy heart he decided she'd be better of alone.  
  
Then again, he had to see her. Would that do any good? Before he changed his mind he knocked on the door while silently hoping she wouldn't hold it against him.  
  
When Abbey heard the knock she knew immediately who it was but she did not hesitate to open the door. There he was, looking as nervous as he did on their first date. "Hi."  
  
She was wearing sweats and still had the scarf around her neck. "Hi." He stammered nervously. "I...I just wanted you know....to say good night."  
  
Abbey checked her watch. "It's early."  
  
"Yeah, well it's been a bad day and I can't really concentrate on anything so...." He didn't need to finish as he saw Abbey nod to him.  
  
"You're taking care of yourself?" She could see that was the last thing he had expected to hear from her.  
  
"Are you kidding? Am I taking care of myself? Abbey....." As she folded her arms he knew what she was doing. "Yeah, I'm taking care of myself."  
  
Abbey saw the agent's glancing around. They seemed to do that whenever she and Jed had personal moments. They probably thought they had another fight. They could go on thinking that. "Good."  
  
"So you've been in all day?" There weren't many times in his life with Abbey that he had been nervous talking to her but this was definitely one of them.  
  
"Yeah." She noticed he wringed his hands. A trait he had when he was uncomfortable. "Resting my voice."  
  
He nodded. "It does sound better."  
  
She was now leaning against the door frame. How she hated when they were like this but this situation was new to them. Nothing like this had ever happened before and she was determined not to let it destroy them. "You want to come in?"  
  
He was surprised at her question but when he saw her smile it made him warm to know he had not scared her away from him. At least not yet. "No, that's ok. I think I should go." He bent forward to kiss her cheek but stopped and withdrew. He was about to leave when he felt a hand on one of his arms and he turned towards her again.  
  
Abbey leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Jed felt her lips meet his and it was heaven. It was brief but none the less filled with love and care as he had always felt from her. As she drew back he could not help to give her a small smile himself. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." She watched as he walked away from her. Once he was out of sight she retreated into the bedroom knowing it would be hard to sleep tonight.  
  
Once the door was closed behind him the tears broke out again. This time he did not care to even try to stop them. Why should he? It was as if his whole life was falling apart. If he lost Abbey then he lost his reason to live. And if he was the cause to loosing her then his girls wouldn't want to have anything to do with him and then he really would have nothing left.  
  
TBC....


	3. Descision

Mind Games 3  
  
He crept quietly and slowly to not make any noise. Her body moved in rhythm with her breathing. This time he would not fail. This time he would not stop until she was dead. He was at the side of the bed and inched closer to her. Then, suddenly she moved and her eyes opened. Quickly he snatched the pillow under her head and proceeded to cover her face. He had seen the terror in her eyes as the pillow came down on her face. Her hands fought violently at him or at least tried to. He pushed harder and harder. This time he would not fail. This time he would not stop until she was dead. Not until Abbey was dead. He continued pushing and not before long she stopped moving. He held the pillow over her head just a little longer. When he was satisfied he removed it and saw her face as it had frozen in horror.  
  
Jed sat up in bed with a start. He felt like screaming but no sound came out from his lips. His body felt like it was going to explode and as he fought to control his breathing he looked around. It had only been a dream. A dream that felt so real and so horrifying. He threw the covers over and hurried to the bathroom. He ran some cold water as he splashed some on his face while much of it landed on the floor. He looked in the mirror. He didn't even know himself anymore. What he had found out had terrified him. What he had dreamt of had been enough to almost give him a heart attack. He looked down at the sink. He loved Abbey. She was his life. He would never do anything to hurt her. He looked up and into the mirror again. He stared at those familiar eyes of his. His eyes were the first thing Abbey had fallen for. She had said she could see his very should in those eyes. Before he met Abbey he had always thought that kind of talk was some sappy drivel. Then with her, it all made sense. He could hardly remember his life before she came along and he did not want to.  
  
He lowered his head again. Was the dream a memory of something that had actually happened? No, Abbey said he had tried to strangle her. Strangle. No matter how he tried Jed could not begin to understand what was wrong with him. What could cause him to do something like this? If it had been someone else, anyone else he would have.... Jed suddenly looked at himself in the mirror once again. "I'll stop you." His knuckles turned white as he held on to the sink. He took a deep breath and continued to communicate to himself. "I swear to God, before I let you hurt her again I'll stop you. Whatever it takes and whatever I have to do I'll do it. I WILL stop you."  
  
Abbey tossed and turned. There was no use. She could not sleep. She threw the covers aside and got up. As she started to walk over to the bathroom she felt like she was being watched. It gave her chills as she slowly turned and saw him by the door. 'Was he alright?' was her first thought. As he got closer she noted the look on his face and she knew. Before she could say anything his hands was around her neck. She tried to say something but all that came out where low murmur. He was so strong. She tried to focus on his face. Maybe if she looked at his face he could see something and stop what he was doing. It would be to no avail. His face had an expression of pure hatred on it and his eye... His eyes burned through hers like knives. Her hands tried to remove his but he was to strong. She was getting weaker. Her body felt heavy. Soon, it would be too late.  
  
It was like a veil was being lifted from his eyes. In that moment he saw his own hands around Abbey's throat. What the hell was he doing?  
  
Things were starting to go black when she fell to the floor gasping for breath.  
  
Jed backed away from her in panic. "No no no no no no no.." He kept repeating over and over. He hoped to God this was another nightmare. He was silently praying this was another nightmare. He could not stop watching her as she gasped for breath. She was in pain and he was the cause of it. He saw her breathing more regular. He was afraid to say anything. He was afraid to do anything.  
  
Abbey sat up as she held one hand around her throat. "Oh God."  
  
Hearing her words and hearing the pain in them was too much. He did this to her. He caused it. He ran to the door, threw it open and left.  
  
Abbey was calming when one of the agent's came in. "Ma'm?"  
  
She indicated to the agent, who's name she remembered was Mark, that she needed help get up and soon she was relaxing on a chair.  
  
"Ma'm?" Mark tried again. He had seen The President flee and then The first Lady on the floor. Looking like she did, red faced, hand around her throat with tears in her eyes he became worried.  
  
"I'm fine." Abbey responded. "Where's my husband?"  
  
"He ran back into his room." Ran was something he had never seen The President do before.  
  
"How did he seem?" Abbey coughed slightly.  
  
"Shocked." It was the only word Mark thought was fitting.  
  
Jed searched franticly through the drawer in the bathroom. He knew he still had some left. Where were they? He had to stop himself. He had to stop before he went to far and killed Abbey. He threw things on the floor. He found what he was looking for and once again checked to the bathroom door was closed. He walked over and sat down on the toilet. The tears ran down his cheeks as he opened the packet in his hands. "I'm sorry Abbey." He kept repeating over and over as he did what he had to do.  
  
"I'm fine." Abbey waved away the attention of Mark. She needed to talk to Jed. "In the guestroom?" It was rather a stupid question. Where else would he go now? As Mark nodded to her she got up and quickly put the scarf around her neck. She made sure no one would see what was hiding under it. She put her slippers on and walked out of the room. As she reached the door of the guestroom her husband occupied she knocked once and then let herself in. She closed the door behind her. "Jed?" It didn't come out as loud as it normally would.  
  
She looked around and noticed the closed bathroom door. She walked over and knocked. "Jed?"  
  
For a moment he thought he heard Abbey's voice. It was probably wishful thinking. Why would she even want to be near him now?  
  
Abbey knocked again a little harder. Something was wrong. "Jed!" She tried a little harder even though her throat strongly objected to it.  
  
Abbey was here. No! She could not see him like this.  
  
Abbey tried opening the door and the fact that it was locked made her fear grow even more. She called out for the agents at once not caring about the pain in her throat. They came running immediately. "Open the door." She screamed at them as she moved aside.  
  
'Oh Abbey, just leave it alone.' Jed's voice echoed in his head. 'It's for the best.'  
  
The agents tried opening the door but to no avail.  
  
Abbey paced franticly. Something was terrible wrong. She could feel it. She watched as the two agents struggled to open the door. Yelling at them would not help them, her or Jed. She heard a crack and saw the door move. She hurried over, past the agents and showed the door open. She gasped at what she saw but the Doctor in her took charge. "Get my medical bag." She knew Mark would know where to find it. She almost fell on the floor next to Jed as she quickly removed the scarf from around her neck not caring who saw her bruises. "Dear God, Jed!" She worked as fast as she could to stop the bleeding. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, the other agent doing the same.  
  
He felt movement next to him. He had heard her voice. He had to see her one least time. He opened his eyes with a heavy effort. He needed one last look.  
  
She saw him opening his eyes and could now see he was looking at her. She tightened her scarf before leaning down towards him. "Jed?"  
  
He could see she had been crying. "F...For....Forgive..."  
  
She knew he was talking about what he had done to her earlier. Not what he had done to himself. "There is nothing to forgive. Nothing!"  
  
He did not believe that. "Love...You." He was done. Now he could close his eyes again.  
  
She saw him closing his eyes. "No, No. Don't you dare. Don't you dare leave me. Do you hear me? Don't you dare leave me now." She was crying out of control as her hands held his face. "Jed! Don't do this to me. Stay with me. Stay with me."  
  
He could not understand where he was. It couldn't be hell and it sure wasn't heaven. The ground was cold and everything around him was dark. Maybe this was hell after all. He saw that he wore his pyjama's but there was no blood on them.  
  
"Don't you dare leave me. Do you hear me?"  
  
He turned around. "Abbey?"  
  
"Jed! Don't do this to me."  
  
He quickly turned back again. He couldn't bear to hear her voice like that. "Abbey?"  
  
Nothing. All was silent. He noticed something on the ground. He bent down to pick up what looked like a photograph. As he stood back up he saw it was an old photograph of his family. He and Abbey were sitting. Abbey had a new born Zoey in her arms and he had Ellie on his knees. Liz was standing behind them. They looked so happy together.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
He looked up at hearing Abbey's pleading voice. He focused but soon everything was quiet once more. As he looked at the photo he was surprised to see that it had changed. He was gone from the photo. Abbey was sitting with Annie next to her and Zoey on the other side. Liz and Ellie stood behind them. Gus was in Liz arms. As it seemed like they smiled at the camera he could clearly see the grief in all of their faces. Abbey's face was the one that held the most pain. "Abbey." He said out loud as he touched her face on the photo with his thumb. "I did it for you. You're safe now."  
  
It would hurt them and God knows that was the last thing he wanted to do to any of them. To the people he loved more then anything in the world He wished he had more time to spend with his angels as he often called Liz, Ellie and Zoey. He wished he had more time with his little trouper as he called Gus and more time with Annie that he had dubbed his little rebel. Most of all he wished he had more time with Abbey. His soul mate, his better half, his lady love, his guardian and so on. He smiled slightly at the many names he had given her through the years.  
  
They would all be cared for. He knew Leo would make sure they were looked after. He would miss Leo and everyone he worked with. Maybe someday they would understand why he had to do what he did. He hoped his family would at least. That was the important thing. That they understood. That Abbey understood and that she someday would forgive him. Suddenly a strong wind ripped the photo from his hands. Before he could react it was gone. There was something going on. He could feel that things around him were changing. Was this it? Had he finally died?  
  
TBC......... 


	4. Return

Mind Games 4  
  
He saw the bright light and noticed he was drifting towards it. He felt calm and at peace. And yet, a small part of him was feeling sorrow at leaving his family behind. He kept hearing Abbey's pleading voice in his head. He could not get it out of his mind. Even after all he had done to her she still wanted him to stay with her. Maybe, maybe he had been wrong. Maybe this wasn't right after all. He was getting closer to the light but now he didn't feel so calm anymore. "No, no this is wrong. I want to go back."  
  
"Josiah."  
  
He froze and did not move a muscle as someone appeared to him from inside the bright light. "Mom?" He was perfectly still as the figure got closer and soon was standing next to him. He shivered slightly as he saw him mother taking his hands in his. "Mom." He wanted to embrace her but was afraid to even move. As if she had sensed it she embraced him. It felt like it always had. He realized just how much he had missed her. How much he had wanted to tell her. "Mom, I have MS." There was no reaction in her body as he said that.  
  
"I know, honey. I know."  
  
"I should have told you. I'm sorry I didn't. I'm so sorry." He drew back since he wanted to look at her face. She smiled at him and one of her hands touched his cheek.  
  
"Don't apologize. I know you wanted to tell me but your first concern was to protect me from it."  
  
Jed bowed slightly. His mother could always read him like an open book.  
  
"Just like you think you can protect Abbey? By this little stunt you just pulled?"  
  
He looked up at her again and saw only love radiate from her lovely features. "I know. I thought it was the right thing to do at first but now.... I want to see Ellie get married and have kids. I want to see Zoey get married and have kids. I want to grow old with Abbey. I want to see what Liz decides to do when her children are grown. I want to spend time with my grandchildren." He saw her still smiling at him.  
  
"And this did not occur to you before?"  
  
Jed had to laugh a little at this. "It did but I had to protect Abbey and..." He didn't quite know how to finish.  
  
"You always were very stubborn."  
  
Jed smiled back at her. "So I've been told." Looking at the bright light he noticed they were both closer to it. "Does this mean..?"  
  
"Mean what, honey?"  
  
"I'm I dead?" When she did not answer right away Jed saw his chance. "You have to help me. I don't want to die. I made a mistake. I want to go back. Back to Abbey and back to my family."  
  
"I thought you wanted to protect Abbey?"  
  
"I did, I mean I still do but somehow I have to do it in another way." He took her hands in his. "Mom, I love you and seeing you it's.. I can begin to tell you how it makes me feel but I want to go back. I have to go back. I made a mistake. I made one terrible mistake. Please mom, help me. Help me get back to Abbey."

----  
  
Leo hurried down the hall. As soon as Ron Butterfield had requested to see him he had this uneasy feeling. A few agents were outside the main bedroom. More so then usual. That could not be good. He asked one of them where Ron was and he was directed to the room Jed was occupying. He entered and saw Ron wave for him to come in. As he came closer he saw the red stained floor of the bathroom. "Dear God, what happened here?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me?" Ron turned to face Leo.  
  
Leo looked at Ron. "Is The first Lady ok?" Had Jed caused this? Was Abbey alright?  
  
"She is fine. She was not the one who was injured." Ron stepped closer to Leo.  
  
Leo was puzzled. If Abbey wasn't the one that was hurt then.... 'Oh God'. "Where is The President?"  
  
Ron choose to answer his question with deliberate evasion. "With The First Lady."  
  
Leo barely nodded. Whatever that meant he accepted it, for now.  
  
"I get the feeling that there is something that has been kept from me. I can not protect The President if I don't know all the facts."  
  
Leo nodded once more. "Did you talk to The first Lady?"  
  
"She would not answer anything so I am asking you? By your reaction here now and the fact that you asked about The first Lady first makes me believe you know what is going on? Am I right?"  
  
Leo didn't say anything. All of this had been handled all wrong. Things needed to be corrected and needed to be corrected now. First though, he had to know. "How is The President?"  
  
Ron knew he would not get anywhere with Leo McGarry if he did not answer that question. "The first Lady is in the master bedroom. She will be able to tell you how he is."  
  
Abbey stared out the window. It was still dark. Wouldn't be that for long. She knew she should get some sleep but that would be impossible now. Even with being as exhausted as she was. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door. She sighed as she made he way to the door and opened it. "Leo."  
  
She looked like hell. It did not take long before he saw the blood on her shirt. It seemed to be spread all over her. He pointed to it. "Are you ok?"  
  
She looked down and then at Leo again. "I'm fine. It's not mine." Abbey fought to not start crying again as she indicated for him to come inside.  
  
The first thing Leo saw once he was inside was the contour of Jed. Looking like he was sleeping quite peacefully in bed. He stepped closer and then it stood out clearly. Around both his wrists was blood stained bandage.  
  
"He tried to kill himself."  
  
Leo's head spun towards Abbey when hearing her words. "God."  
  
Abbey nodded sadly. "When I saw him, the blood... It looked worse then it really was." She stopped herself not letting it get to her again. "Leo, there are some things we need to do."  
  
Still not believing what he had just been told about Jed's suicide attempt he sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Abbey thought for a moment. "No, wait. Let's not bring the 25th amendment into this yet."  
  
"Why not? I should have pulled him out of office before this.." He gestured sadly towards Jed. "..happened."  
  
"When he's regained his strength I'll take him to Bethesda for some tests. Let's wait until the results of those come in before we do anything." Abbey walked over to the side of the bed and seated herself on the chair next to it.  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Yeah. Just tell the staff he has a cold. With his MS they won't ask too many questions." She ran a hand through her hair. "Cancel his meetings and mine."  
  
"Ok." He put his hands in his pockets and realized as he had done so, it was something Jed would do once his mind was made up. "You're going to be ok?"  
  
Abbey looked up to him and smiled briefly. "Yeah."  
  
"What about...." He nodded towards Jed, who was pale and did not move at all except his slow breathing. If one stood and watched him from the door one might mistake him from being dead.  
  
"I wish I knew." Abbey replied honestly. "I wish I knew."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to the staff." Seeing his best friend in that state was more then uncomfortable and Leo turned to leave.  
  
As Leo left Abbey sat back in the chair. She wished she could heal Jed more then just to stitch up his wrists. Something was going on within him and she did not have a clue to what it was. She got up and seated herself on her side of the bed next to him. As soon as she had he started moving. She did not say anything as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He tried to focus. It was soon apparent to him where he was. There were the familiar walls and furniture. He was not dead. He felt a presence beside him and turned his head slightly.  
  
Looking at her she inched closer to him. "Hey."  
  
It took him a moment to remember what had happened when he noticed the bruises on her neck. And to remember what he had done after that. Seeing her face though, there was nothing but love. She seemed tired and her eyes were red. "Ab..." He felt weak but he had to talk to her.  
  
She quickly silenced him with a finger over his mouth. "Ssh, it's alright. You are back and that is all that matters." She blinked to control her tears. "Just promise me, promise me you'll never do something like that to yourself again?" She swallowed as she stroked his check seeing the small tears that threatened to break out of his eyes as well.  
  
How much he loved this woman. Once in a while he had wondered if he deserved her and now was one of those times. He had tried to take his own life to protect her and all he had succeeded in was to cause her more pain. "I... love you."  
  
Abbey smiled at him. "I love you too. Please. Promise me...?"  
  
He took a deep breath while enjoying her caresses. "I.. promise." He hoped she believed him because he did intend to keep that promise. Abbey still needed to be protected but he had to figure out another way to do so. "You should... get some rest."  
  
"You should too. Why don't we get some together?"  
  
As Abbey lay down next to him he wrapped one arm around her and momentarily saw the bandage. He ignored it as Abbey settled in next to him just happy to be back. Happy that Abbey wanted to be near him and determined to discover what was wrong with him before Abbey got hurt again.  
  
-------  
  
Jed stirred slightly as he awoke. The one thing he noticed before even opening his eyes was that there was no one next to him. He felt with his hand on the empty space where he was sure Abbey had been when they had fallen asleep. "I'm here." He heard her say as the bed moved a bit and opening his eyes he saw her once again sitting next to him. "I thought....."  
  
Abbey didn't let him finish. "I was in the bathroom." How are you feeling?"  
  
"Weak." As he moved Abbey did the same and arranged the pillows behind him so he could sit up.  
  
"That's to be expected." She helped him sit straight and then moved to inspect his wrists.  
  
He looked away while she looked over his wrists. It stinged as she did so but it did not make him turn to her. That is, until she addressed him.  
  
"Jed?" When he did not turn to her she made him look at her. As his face turned to her with the help of one of her hands she could tell he was struggling with something. "Jed?" She knew this face. "If you are going to apologize again for what you did to me last night then forget it. We will find out what is going on with you one way or another."  
  
"I tried to take my own life."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I tried to leave you and everyone I love behind thinking it was the best for all." One of his hands was between hers and her touch had never felt so wonderful. "It was stupid."  
  
"Yes it was." She reached out and moved a lock pf his hair from his forehead. "I'm glad you're here now."  
  
As her hand left his head he grabbed it and squeezed it. "I heard you. At least I think it was you. Begging me to stay and not to leave you."  
  
Abbey fought hard to not start crying. "That would have been me." It was a loosing battle.  
  
"Hey, come here." As good as he could he brought her into his arms.  
  
"When I saw you on the floor, all the blood..... I...."  
  
Jed could clearly imagine what she had seen. "I know, I know." He stroked her hair and kissed her head over and over again. Hoping against hope, that everything would turn back to normal. He felt Abbey shake slightly but for a second he was not sure from what. If it was because she was afraid being to close to him or ... "I'm ok, Abbey. Really."  
  
Those words snapped Abbey back to her real feelings. She pushed Jed away, although gently, as she got up. "Well I'm glad because I'm still in hell. I don't know what reason there could be for your behaviour towards me you trying to kill yourself sure wouldn't help matters. Do you have any idea how it would affect me if you had died? Or the girls? Did you stop for one moment and think about them?" She was breathing hard as she paced next to the bed avoiding eye contact. "God damn it Jed, I thought I would loose you." She halted and turned to him quickly. If it was possible he looked even more hurt then before. "We always solved things together, like a team but now... Aren't we a team anymore?"  
  
TBC....


	5. Shock

Mind Games 5  
  
Jed hated seeing her this way and that he was the cause of it he hated even more. "Of course we are a team. We're always a team. I just thought this would be for the best." He gestured with his arms but as he looked at his wrists he saw the red stained bandage closer then before. It made it all much more real.  
  
Abbey noticed the change in him, as he seemed to stare at his bandage. She sat down next to him again but he didn't notice.  
  
His own blood was on the bandages. He heard his name said out loud and turned to Abbey. He then noticed something he had not seen before. Her shirt was stained with blood. His blood. He squinted his eyes at the sight. "I tried to kill myself." He whispered like he had discovered what he had done for the first time.  
  
Abbey started stroking one of his arms. "Yes." She whispered just as low.  
  
"I...thought it was the best way to protect you." As in response Abbey nodded sadly to him and he knew she had had a hard time believing what he had done. It was not who he was and it was against everything he believed in.  
  
Abbey did not want to go down this path. "Tonight we are going to Bethesda. We need to take some tests on you."  
  
Jed snapped out of his sombre mood. "I was just at the Doctor. You don't think people are going to find that suspicious?"  
  
"So let them, who cares. All that...." Abbey halted realizing what he had just said "...wait, when were you at the Doctor?"  
  
Jed, realizing he had just been caught, sighed. "About two weeks ago. I was feeling bad so I had a doctor check me out."  
  
"You never told me. Darn it Jed, I need you to tell me these things." She saw the sorry look he had on his face and she calmed down. "I guess you kept that quiet since I did not know." He nodded at her. "So maybe this can be kept quiet too." She ran a hand through her hair. "Well if people didn't know you went to the Doctor two weeks ago then why you think they will find it suspicious if you go now?"  
  
"Well, some knew. CJ, Toby...." He stopped as Abbey raised a hand at him.  
  
"And I did not know. Where you ever going to tell me?"  
  
"It was just a check up..." Receiving a glare form his wife he conceded. "Yes."  
  
"Is that why Leo asked for the name of a Doctor from me?" Again, a nod in response. "For Toby he said." She sighed as she got up. "So, what did Richard say?"  
  
"I was fine. Just should get some sleep." Jed snickered a little. "Which I'm sure he said after I fell asleep on him."  
  
Abbey turned back to him. "You never fall asleep. You hate them and are always on edge every time."  
  
"I know and it was surprising to me too. I felt awfull afterwards."  
  
"For falling asleep?"  
  
"No, well, yes that too but I was dizzy a bit so one of the agents had to help me to the car. Felt a little sick too." Jed stopped as he watched Abbey's face grew serious.  
  
She had listened to what he had said and it told one only one thing. It did not make any sense thought. "It doesn't sound like you fell asleep. It sounds like you were drugged."  
  
Jed was taken aback. "Drugged?" When he thought back to how he had felt after that appointment it did make sense. He remembered feeling the same way a couple of times when he had been given sedatives in the past.  
  
"Yes, it sounds like it. To knock you out probably but why? Anything else you felt afterwards?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "No." He had barely said it when Abbey threw the covers side and started to unbutton his pyjama top. "Abbey, you know I'd love to but I don't think I'm strong enough." Although his lust for his wife betrayed the words he spoke.  
  
Abbey simply continued taking off his clothes. "I need to check you over."  
  
He understood when she was being the Doctor and this was one of those times. "Ok." He started helping her.  
  
Soon he was almost naked in bed next to her and that was a dangerous combination.  
  
She threw the clothes on a chair and then proceeded to take of his underwear.  
  
"Eh Abbey..." He laid back knowing ho he usually reacted to his wife's touches.  
  
"I'm examining you. Don't get any ideas." She said as she started looking and feeling all over. She deliberately was rough with him not to cause him too much pleasure.  
  
'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts..' Jed repeated in his head over and over.

--------  
  
"You should have told me sooner." Ron repeated.  
  
"I know but I've told you know so where do we go from here?" Leo leaned closer to his desk.  
  
Ron thought for a moment. "There is one way to keep The First Lady safe from The President until we know what we are dealing with."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Ron knew the reaction he would get from Leo McGarry but proceeded to tell him his idea. "If he attacks her again then we can make The President believe that The first Lady died. That way she will be kept safe."  
  
Leo could not believe what he had just heard. "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
Ron did not say anything. He just waited.  
  
"If you are suggesting that we make him believe his wife is dead and he was the cause of it..." Leo stopped to take a deep breath. "And what about Liz, Ellie and Zoey? Do you have any idea how it would affect them? And The President, it would kill him."  
  
"We would of course keep a close eye on The President."  
  
"Oh, I doubt that would help." Leo got up and walked over to Ron. "Ron, I finally think you have lost your mind."

--------  
  
"Nothing." Abbey stepped back from the bed as Jed rolled back onto his back. "And you don't seem to need that cold shower after all."  
  
He opened his eyes. "Believe me, it was a close call." He sat up slowly and Abbey handed him his pyjamas and underwear. "So, nothing eh?"  
  
"No and I don't think a drug could be the only cause. There have to be something else." She sat back next to him. "You need a haircut." She ruffled his hair a bit when something caught her eyes. "Hold still."  
  
It was said with such urgency that made Jed freeze. He felt Abbey's fingers on the back of his neck. He could tell she had discovered something. "Abbey, what is it?" When she did not respond he became worried. "Abbey?"  
  
Just a second." Abbey traced the tiny mark with her finger. "You have a scar here."  
  
He frowned. "I don't have a scar back there."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
The meaning of that made Jed tremble slightly. "What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure but we'll have to have an X-ray done." She moved to give him some needed space to put his clothes on but instead he struggled and was soon out of bed.  
  
"I hope you are not planning to go anywhere?" She joked, gesturing to his naked form.  
  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I have to try to go to the bathroom though." He took the garments with him.  
  
"Need any help?" Abbey called after him.  
  
"No thanks." He answered just before closing the door. He stood in front of the mirror and studied himself. Looking down to his wrist's he winched at the sight of the blood stained bandages. He tried feeling at the back of his neck but couldn't find anything. He picked up a small mirror and turning away from the bathroom mirror tried to locate it. No such luck. He tried feeling it again but nothing.  
  
Abbey opened the door to answer the knock when she saw Leo.  
  
She still wore the shirt from the night before but Leo said nothing. "How is he?"  
  
"Better but still weak. He's in the bathroom. Why don't you come in and talk to him? I need to make a call." She gestured him to come in and as he did she left. She didn't need to go far.  
  
Jed put the sweater over his head with effort. What Abbey had found was deep in his thoughts. Why was there a scar on the back of his neck? Deciding there was no point in thinking about it since soon he would most likely know anyway he opened the door and was surprised but glad to see.. "Leo."  
  
He spun around as Jed approached him. "How are you feeling?" He did not look at Jed's wrists.  
  
"I've been better. Take a seat." Jed walked over to the bed to lay down. "How's things downstairs?"  
  
"Good, good. Told people you had a cold and no one is questioning it." Leo wringed his hands. Stared at the floor not knowing what to say.  
  
Jed could tell Leo was uncomfortable. This was the first time they had seen each other since the suicide attempt. "I did a stupid thing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I thought it would protect Abbey."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Leo, look at me." He waited as Leo raised his head and looked at him. "I'm going to be alright and I'll never do something like this again." He gestured with his hands showing his wrists.  
  
"That's good because if you had seen Abbey..." Leo stopped knowing he was not helping matters any.  
  
"Yeah." Jed dropped his hands back to his side. "She's been so wonderful. After everything she's... she still stands by me." He paused for a moment. "Abbey found a scar on the back of my neck."  
  
"A scar?" Now Leo's attention rose a notch.  
  
"Yeah and since I know I don't have one there Abbey suggested an X-ray to be done. It might have something to do with..." Jed let the sentence hang in the air.  
  
Leo simply nodded.  
  
The door opened and Abbey walked inside. "Hey." She closed it as she walked over to the two men. "Well, I just talked to Richard."  
  
"Richard?" Leo inquired.  
  
"Yes, the Doctor you said was for Toby." She glared at him knowing it was not happy with being kept out of the loop.  
  
Leo felt like he had been caught with the cookie jar. "Oh. Why?"  
  
"Jed told me he fell asleep there and after he felt unsteady and a bit sick. Symptoms he usually get when he's been give a sedative. That lead me to think he might have been drugged. Did he tell you about the scar I found?"  
  
Leo pondered all the information he was given. "Yes, so you think Richard is involved?"  
  
"Yes, when I talked to him I simply asked if Jed had been acting strange when he was there. He asked me why and I told him he had been acting strange for the last few days. It didn't take much more to hear that he became very nervous. "  
  
"I've told Ron everything and will tell him this. He does want to talk to you." Leo said as he made his way over to the door. He was glad Ron had abandoned his plan earlier.  
  
"I'll just change my shirt and be right there." Abbey walked over to the closet.  
  
As Leo left Jed studied Abbey as she took out some clothes. "Why Richard? Why us?"  
  
Abbey stopped and turned to him. "I don't know but maybe we'll find out soon."

"Ron!" Leo hurried up to him as he saw him walking through the hallway. "I have some information for you about what we discussed earlier."  
  
Ron nodded. "Let's talk in your office."

Throwing the bloodstained shirt in a hamper in the bathroom she proceeded to put on a new one. "Jed, I'll just leave for a few minutes ok?" When she received no answer she stepped closer to the door and had barely done so before it was thrown open. Jed stood right in front of her. Before she could react she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It caught her off guard. Soon there was another wave of pain. With all the strength she had she pushed him away from her and as he fell back to the floor she staggered back with uneasy steps. She looked down and saw the blood on he shirt. She raised a hand to put some pressure on it. She tried controlling her breathing. She raised her head and saw Jed shake his own head a bit. She saw the letter opener in his right hand. There was blood all over it. Watching in horror as he got up albeit slowly she did the only thing she could think of. "Jed. Help me."  
  
TBC..........


	6. Devestation

Part 6  
  
Some part of him heard his wife call out to him for help. Abbey was in danger and he had to help her.  
  
"Jed."  
  
Again, he heard her pleading voice. He shook his head trying to awake. As things began to clear he felt something in one of his hands. The moment he saw the knife in his hand he dropped it and simply stared at it as it now lay resting on the floor. There was blood dripping next to it and he raised his hand in horror closer to his eyes. His hand was shaking. Had he tried to kill himself again?  
  
She wasn't sure what he was doing. She slowly walked a few steps to the door but stopped as the pain stopped her. "Aaaa..."  
  
Jed's head jerked up and what he saw made his entire being sick. Abbey was leaning against the doorframe holding one hand to the side of her stomach. Blood was on her shirt, hand and on the floor. He had never been this afraid in his entire life. He saw her move and instinctively hurried over to her to catch her as she fell towards him. "Oh God, Abbey." Panic was all he could feel. "No, no... What have I done? Oh God..." Her eyes were closed and her hand had slipped from the wound. He put his own hands on her wound to try and keep it from bleeding. "God... HELP! HELP ME!" In seconds there were agents in the room. He didn't pay any attention to the buzzing around him as he focused on Abbey's face. "Abbey, please. Stay with me. Don't leave me." For a few moments he was reminded of what it must have been like for Abbey not even 24 hours ago.

----

"That's it." Leo finished explaining to Ron about what Abbey had discovered.  
  
"And his full name again is..?" Ron inquired.  
  
Leo took up the piece of paper from the desk. "Dr. Richard Hannah." When Ron's hand suddenly to his ear Leo went completely still.  
  
Ron listened closely before turning his attention back to Leo. "You better come with me."  
  
Leo did not waste anytime as he followed Ron. As they walked down the hall Leo felt a wave of nausea washing over him.

----

Jed was standing by the bed as the paramedics worked to stop Abbey's bleeding. All he could think of was that he was the one who caused this. His legs gave out and he felt an agent help him to a chair. He looked down at his hands. Abbey's blood was on them.  
  
"Let's move."  
  
Jed jumped out of his chair to follow them.  
  
Ron and Leo came closer and saw who was on the gurney. They noticed the bloodstained sheet over her.  
  
Leo was the one who reacted. "Oh my..."  
  
Soon they saw Jed hurrying out after the paramedics.  
  
"Sir!" Ron moved first.  
  
Jed did not even try to stop. "I have to go with her."  
  
"Jed." Leo tried holding him.  
  
Jed turned to Leo trying to fight him off. "I have to go with her. It's my fault that...." Suddenly the realization of what he really had done hit him like a ton of bricks. "I...I did that."  
  
Leo kept his emotions in check. He couldn't not even begin to know how Jed must feel but Leo knew he would do anything he could to help his best friend.  
  
Jed felt Ron and Leo's arms hold him as he almost fell. Together they walked with him back into the bedroom. He fell into a chair as tears broke out from his eyes. "What the HELL is wrong with me?" Soon he rose again and tried for the door when Ron stopped him.  
  
"Sir, I know you want to be with your wife but you can go anywhere like this."  
  
Jed looked down and saw he was in his pyjamas and it was full of blood. "It's Abbey's blood. I HAVE ABBEY'S BLOOD ALL OVER ME." He turned and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Leo hurried after him and once inside saw that Jed was working franticly to tear his clothes off. Then he got in the shower. Leo kicked the clothes aside as he walked up to Jed in the shower.  
  
Jed tried desperately to wash the blood of him. He quickly took his bandage off not paying any attention to the stitching. He continued to scrub.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"I have to get it of me. I have to get her blood of me." He continued to scrub his hands as hard as he could.  
  
"JED!"  
  
Jed stopped and through the water he saw Leo. "It's not going to work is it?"  
  
Leo shook his head.  
  
Jed could feel his tears mixing with the water. He saw Leo grab a big towel and gesturing for him to get out of the shower. Jed sighed as he did so and Leo soon wrapped the towel around him. "What's wrong with me?" He turned to face Leo. "You know how much I love Abbey?"  
  
"Yes." That was one of the things Leo had never doubted.  
  
"Why? I don't understand." He shivered as tears ran down his face. The image of Abbey holding on to the doorframe and the blood dripping from her hand was etched in his mind.  
  
Leo put both his hands on Jed's shoulders. "We will find out. You get dressed and then we are going to Bethesda. Abbey will be there and we need to take some tests on you."  
  
"It won't matter, Leo."  
  
Leo tried to understand what Jed was saying but he could not. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If I....you saw her... what if..." he couldn't even say it.  
  
Now he understood. "No, don't even think that. She will be ok and we will find out what is causing you to do this." Leo squeezed Jed's shoulders to try and reassure him.  
  
"But if..." He refused to say it. "If it happens then I don't care what's wrong with me. I will have ruined so many lives. So many..." Jed's thoughts drifted to his daughters. He couldn't even imagined how he would survive if they wanted nothing more to do with him. He wouldn't blame them at all but it would be devastating. But nothing but be more devastating then if his wife.... No, he could not thing that way. "I'll get dressed." He said dejectedly. 

---------  
  
The ride to the hospital had been quiet. Now, as Leo sat alone in the waiting room, he thought back how Jed had kept staring at his hands. No doubt seeing the blood that was no longer present. He was grateful how, so far, the fact that the First Lady had been injured seemed to be a secret. When they had arrived Jed had demanded to see a doctor but nothing much came from that. He looked at his watch wondering just how long it could take to have an X-ray. No sooner had that thought left his mind when he saw Jed approach him. "Sir."  
  
Jed indicated to Leo to stay seated as he joined him. "Results should be in a few minutes. Anything?"  
  
Leo shook his head.  
  
"Damn it!" Jed wringed his hands and was not sure what to do. All he could think of was the fact that Abbey was in surgery because of him. He stared down at his hands. He knew the blood was not there but it was all he could see.  
  
"Stop doing that."  
  
Jed looked up at Leo and sighed. "I can't help it." He got up and started pacing. "What is taking them so long?"  
  
Leo rose as well. "Sir, we haven't been here that...."  
  
Jed just waved his hand. "Look, I'm going to go to the chapel. Let me know when..."  
  
Leo simply nodded as Jed walked away.  
  
With heavy steps he made his way down the hall. He knew he should call the girls but not until he knew how Abbey was. Ellie and Zoey were on their trip and Liz was away with her family. He never did like it when they travelled. He was overprotective Abbey would say. For the first time he felt relieved that they weren't home.  
  
He entered the empty and very quiet Chapel. Picking the rosary from his pocket he walked over and kneeled down. He clasped his hands with the rosary between his palms. "Please God, don't take Abbey away from me. Don't take her away from her children and grandchildren. She's a good person, a wonderful person and she doesn't deserve this." He took a deep breath as a small tear found it's way down his cheek. "I.. you know I love her more then anything in the world and for the life of me I don't understand what's happening to me." Images flashed before his eyes. His hands around Abbey's throat, blood on his hands and Abbey standing by the bathroom door with blood dripping to the floor. "I don't know what to do but I do know I want Abbey back. I'll do anything. I'll....if you let her stay I'll give you this promise. I promise to stay away from her until I figure out what's wrong with me." He swallowed hard as he clasped his hands tighter. "If I can't then I'll...then I'll stay away from her permanently." He bowed his head lower.  
  
His voice was now a low whisper.  
  
"It's going to be the most difficult thing I've ever done but I have to. She has to be safe. That's the most important thing." There were more tears falling down his cheeks as he continued to pray.  
  
Leo entered the chapel and silently observed Jed. He could only see the back of Jed but there was no mistaken that he was crying. Leo took a few steps closer. "Sir?"  
  
Jed heard him, put his rosary back in his pocket and in no time he was up on his feet and in front of Leo. "Any news?"  
  
Leo silently scolded himself. "About Abbey, no...I'm sorry I should have... The results of your X-ray is.."  
  
Jed slumped down on one of the benches. "Oh."  
  
Leo followed suit. "Oh? Don't you want to know?"  
  
He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. So what is it?"  
  
"From what the Doctor told us you have something in your neck."  
  
Now his interest was peeked but more then anything, he was afraid. "I have something in my neck?"  
  
"Yeah, it's incredible small but there is something there. Doctor Berenson said he could remove it right away."  
  
"I am not going anywhere until I know how Abbey is." He crossed his arms as to make a point.  
  
"Sir, the procedure takes five minutes at the most and all you need is something so you don't feel anything when they take out, whatever you have in your neck. You will be awake the entire time."  
  
Jed pondered this for a moment. "What about that Doctor that Abbey suspected?"  
  
"Richard? Ron is making sure he doesn't know anything about it."  
  
"I don't know. I....." Jed stopped as he saw Ron enter the church. He jumped up. "Ron?"  
  
"Sir, there is news about The First Lady." Ron moved aside as a Doctor approached.  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
Jed couldn't remember the mans name so he settled for the title. "Doctor, how is my wife."  
  
Doctor McKenzie looked at him. He hated what he was about to do.  
  
Jed braced himself. The grim look on the Doctor's face and the fact that he had not answered him told him the news was not good. "Doctor?"  
  
"Sir, I am so sorry but there was nothing we could do."  
  
Jed staggered as Leo gripped a hold of him. "Are you saying...?" This had to be a nightmare.  
  
Leo glanced over at Ron. Was this for real or was Ron behind this? As usual the look on Ron gave nothing away.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Sir but your wife's wounds were too much."  
  
Jed held on to the bench. "Wounds?"  
  
"Yes, she was stabbed twice. Didn't they tell you?"  
  
Jed felt his leg's give away and he fell back on the bench. Twice. He had stabbed his own wife twice and now, now she was.... He buried his face in his hands. He felt sick, overwhelmed with sadness, angry, devastated.... All emotions at the same time played through out his body all the while he could only see one thing. Abbey, her face, all the blood.  
  
Ron thanked the Doctor to then proceed to escort him out as Leo felt like following them and force Ron to tell him it this was real or not. The loud sobbing stopped him from doing so. He sat down next to Jed not sure what to say.  
  
When Jed felt someone next to him he looked up with tears in his eyes to see Leo.  
  
Leo had never seen his best friend the way he looked now. Completely defeated and utterly destroyed.  
  
Jed took a deep breath, trying to control himself. "Leo, you need to call the police." When he saw the confused look on his face he continued. "Tell them, tell them that the President has a murder to confess to."  
  
TBC...........


	7. Planning

Part 7  
  
"Jed, you know it isn't that simple." It had taken Leo a few moments to compose himself before speaking again.  
  
Jed rose quickly from the bench. "Of course it is. I killed my wife so that makes me a murderer." He saw Ron coming back inside. "What now?" He almost yelled. "Can't I mourn in peace?"  
  
"Sir, maybe we should get whatever you have in your neck out." Ron said as an answer.  
  
"Do you think I even care about that now?" This time he screamed the words out. "My wife is dead!"  
  
Leo glanced at Ron but nothing. "Sir," He looked back at Jed. "..we need to find out what it is inside you so we can determine what happened."  
  
"What happened?" He took one step closer to Leo. "I'll tell you what happened. I KILLED MY WIFE!"  
  
Ron saw what was about to happen and signalled someone outside the chapel.  
  
"Sir..." Leo tried to calm Jed.  
  
"Don't you Sir me, God Damn it Leo what the hell is wrong with you? Your best friend lost his wife and all you can say is Sir this and Sir that!" He shoved Leo aside as he took a couple of steps aside. "God, I've lost her and I deserve to be punished for that. I've taken away a mother from her children..." He stared up at the huge cross in the chapel. "Liz..... Ellie.... Zoey.... They will never forgive me and they shouldn't." He banged a fist down at the small table under the cross.  
  
Leo watched as a Doctor exchanges a few quick words with Ron and together they walked up to Jed. He knew what they were going to do and for now it was the best solution.  
  
Jed felt cramped and turned around. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Sir, it's for your own good." Ron said as he held him down.  
  
Jed tried to break free but Ron was stronger then him. He felt a small sting in his neck and was about to fight eve more when Ron let go of him. Jed pushed Ron away from himself. "What did you do?" In seconds he felt dizzy as he heard Ron repeat himself with it being for his own good. "You.. bastard... You..." He started to fall but felt someone catch him. "Jed, get some rest." Was that Leo talking? Rest, no he couldn't rest. He.. did not want to rest. He did not want to rest... He wanted to die.

----

Leo waited as the Doctor cheeked Jed's pulse. He waited while a gurney was brought in and then proceeded to help to put Jed on it. Soon he followed as they took Jed to a private room. As they wheeled him inside Leo stopped him. "Are they going to take that 'thing' out?"  
  
"Yes, shouldn't be to long."  
  
Leo could tell Ron wanted to go somewhere but once again Leo stopped him. "Ron, is Abbey really dead?" For a few seconds no one said anything and when Ron was going to another agent walked up to him. Leo was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Excuse me, I have to go."  
  
Before Leo said anything Ron Butterfield and the other agent were on in. The door was closed and guarded by the Secret Service. If Abbey really was gone not even the Secret Service could keep Jed safe. Keep him safe from himself.

------

CJ paced franticly. "CAROL!"  
  
Within seconds Carol appeared. "No, nothing yet."  
  
CJ grumbled as she waved Carol of. As soon as Carol had gone the phone rang and CJ dove right on it. "YES!"  
  
"CJ, for Christ's sake, keep it down."  
  
CJ composed herself. "Sorry Leo, what's going on? People here have seen an ambulance leave and then seen you and The President leave. Not to mention that The President looked like he was about to......" She rambled on.  
  
"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry but I don't have any answers for you just yet. I just called to say I'm at Bethesda and I might be here for a while. I'm sure you guys can handle things while I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, ok." CJ sat down. Being kept out of the loop was nothing new but she still felt like she needed to know. Especially if it was serious. "Leo, is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'll call back a bit later."  
  
"Alright." CJ hung up the receiver. She did not like this one bit but there was nothing she could do. What she could and had to do was continue to tell people she did not know what was going on and she really hated that.  
  
Leo stared at the phone. Until he was sure, 100% positive, that Abbey was gone he could not tell anyone else. He tapped with his finger against the counter wondering where to go from here. He walked over to the room Jed had been in. Should not be long now before they brought him back. Ron was with them and except for the plan Ron might or might not have put in to action he trusted Ron. Right then he heard some people approached and he saw Ron, some agents and Jed on the gurney. He stepped aside as they wheeled Jed in to the room.  
  
Leo looked at Ron, who probably thought he was going to ask him about Abbey again but that would not be the case now. "You got it?"  
  
"Yes, we're going to take a loser look at it. We can't be sure that is what has caused The President's..." Ron paused but could not really think of an appropriate word. "..unusual behaviour."  
  
Leo nodded. "How long will he be out?"  
  
"Should be another hour. I think we should take him back to The White House."  
  
Leo just stared at him. "He would not want to leave Abbey." Leo added a few words just for Ron. "Being dead or alive." Again, Ron did not budge. Leo could see how this man could irritate Jed.  
  
"No matter what the circumstances I think it would be for the best. I've already arranged it."  
  
Leo could see Ron had a very good point. "Alright." With that Ron left him. Leo would go back with Jed to The White House but a part of him wanted to stay and see if he could not find out something about Abbey. However, knowing Ron that would be quite impossible. He had no idea what to tell Jed when he awoke. What could one possibly say? 

------  
  
He felt ill. His head felt heavy as he opened his eyelids.  
  
"Jed?"  
  
Leo? He tried to focus on the person who was in front of him. Soon everything came into focus. Bedroom. He was home. "Dream." It had only been another dream.  
  
Leo swallowed hard. He knew what he had to do. "No, Jed. It was no dream."  
  
Jed's eyes were now fully open. "What?" Absorbing the sad features on Leo's face and replaying the words he had just spoken. He sat up with an effort. "It was a dream. Please tell me, it was a dream. Tell me that Abbey isn't dead."  
  
Leo could barely look at him.  
  
"I killed Abbey?" It was a whisper as he did not want to believe he could be capable of something like that. Not even to his worst enemy.  
  
"YOU did not kill her. Someone used you." Leo tried knowing it would have no affect.  
  
Jed threw the covers aside and almost jumped out of bed. As he stood he felt dizzy but ignored it. "Doesn't make any difference." He started pacing as the last days events caught up with his mind. "Oh God, I can't..." He started breathing heavily.  
  
Leo moved to him right away. "Here, sit down." He guided Jed to a chair. "Take a deep breath and focus." When that did not help Leo could only think of one thing. "Focus on the girls." As soon as those words were out Leo realized it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Jed felt sick. "The girls. I have to call them and tell them..." He got up and hurried to the phone.  
  
"No." Leo reached for the receiver from Jed and put it down. "Listen to me, when you tell the girls you will need to be strong for them and at the moment you are anything but strong."  
  
Jed knew Leo was right and fell back on the bed. "I killed their mother."  
  
The agony in Jed's voice was unmistakable to Leo. He did not have any wise words for Jed.  
  
Jed sighed heavily. "Why didn't it succeed?"  
  
"Why did what not succeed?"  
  
"My suicide attempt."  
  
Leo did not even have to think about the answer for many seconds. "Because Abbey would not let you."  
  
"But I let her die. Even worse I am the reason she died." He felt the tears sting in his eyes. He would never understand what had made him kill the woman he loved most in the world. The woman he would have died for. "Maybe I should try again."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jed looked up. "I said that out loud?"  
  
Leo pulled up a chair and seated himself right in front of Jed. "Listen, you will not try to kill yourself again and I can give you the best three reasons in the world why you will not."  
  
Jed knew what he was talking about but said nothing.  
  
"Liz, Ellie and Zoey." Leo finished.  
  
"I killed their mother." Jed repeated. The girls would hate him and they would have every right to do so.  
  
"No, you were just a pawn. They managed to take out someone in your neck that the Secret Service are analysing it right now. Something that this Doctor Hannah most likely out in you so if anyone is to blame he is." Leo had no idea just what he had set in motion.  
  
"He's responsible?"  
  
"It is looking more and more like it, yes."  
  
Jed thought for a moment. When it all came down to it he himself was the one that killed Abbey but he would never have done so if not someone had made him do it. That someone needed to pay. Jed stood up and walked over to the window while forming out a plan in his head. "Leo, I need your help."  
  
Leo rose and was now standing behind Jed. "Anything." When Jed turned Leo could see there was something different about him. "What?"  
  
"I need you to help me get away from the Secret Service."  
  
Leo stared at him thinking he had gone mad. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I need to have a meeting with this Doctor who did this to me." He sighed heavily. "Who did this to Abbey. I need answers."  
  
"And we'll get them but not like that." Leo shouted at him.  
  
Jed stood his ground. "I am going to do this with or without your help." Jed took a step closer to Leo. "If you tell anyone, anyone what I am going to do then our friendship is over. Do you understand? Over."  
  
Leo couldn't say a word. He knew when not to argue with Jed and he knew when it came to Abbey nothing could ever stand in Jed's way. "I won't tell anyone." It was against his better judgement but at least this way he helped his best friend a little even if it was wrong.  
  
Jed didn't say anything but simply watched as Leo started to leave. When the door closed behind him Jed walked over to the drawer and started searching. Soon he found what he was looking for. Abbey's trustworthy address book. When he saw the familiar handwriting he wavered a little. He traced her handwriting with his fingers. It made him more determined then ever. He started going through the pages and almost immediately found what he was looking for. The address of one Doctor Richard Hannah. He did not want to tear the page from Abbey's book so he looked for a pen and a piece of paper. When he found the items he scribbled down the address and then put it on the dresser. He needed to get dressed before anything and he needed to make sure he had cover all basics before even attempting to escape The Secret Service.  
  
Leo did not have to walk far before he saw Ron. "Ron!"  
  
"Sir." Ron waited as Leo came up to him. "How is The President?"  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you do I?" When receiving no response from Ron Leo continued. "Ron, I need to know and need to know now, is Abbey alive?"  
  
Jed pulled the t-shirt over his head and tucked it into his black pants. Next, he took a thick sweater of the t-shirt. All black, not his usual wear but it would do nicely for this particular night. As he passed the dresser he grabbed the note with the address on it and pocketed in his pants. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Leo."  
  
Jed sighed relieved. "Come in." He finished up as Leo entered. "If you came here to stop me you can just..."  
  
"No." Leo answered. "I'm here to help you."  
  
TBC...


	8. Strategy

Part 8  
  
Jed stared at Leo. "You are going to help me?"  
  
"Yes and I have an idea that might work. All you have to do is trust me."  
  
Jed wasn't sure what to think. Leo, above anyone, was the one that wanted to make sure Jed was safe. Any time and any place. "Leo..." He warned."  
  
"I'm going to help you get away from The Secret Service."  
  
There was conviction in his voice. Jed nodded. "Ok."  
  
Leo brought out his telephone and dialled. He saw that Jed was about to object. "Trust me."  
  
Jed closed his mouth and waited.  
  
"Hi, it's me. I need a favour. Can you come to The White House right away? I'll get you in. Good. I need you too.... Yeah, that's right. Thanks." Leo closed the phone. "We're on our way."  
  
"Can this person be trusted?" Jed took a few steps closer to Leo.  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't call if I did not believe he could be."  
  
Jed simply nodded. "Now what?"  
  
"Now my friend, we wait."

------

So, The President is back?" CJ once again asked Margaret.  
  
"That's what I've been told. He is also not seeing anyone right now. Don't know anything about The First Lady though." Margaret looked up from her desk. "You want me to call his cell phone? He said I should if there was anything."  
  
CJ thought for a few seconds. "Would you?" The fact that Leo had told Charlie to be down here and not upstairs with The President did not sit well with her.  
  
"Sure." Margaret picked up the receiver and started dialling.  
  
The clear tone of Leo's cell phone made Jed jump slightly.  
  
"You need get your nerves under control if you are going to pull this off." Leo opened his phone. "Yes? Yeah, Margaret. Ok, put her on." He waited and watched as Jed tried to calm down. "Hi CJ. I'm with The President."  
  
Jed turned back to Leo wondering what crisis was awaiting now. He did not have time for it now.  
  
"He's a little under the weather. No, it's not serious."  
  
CJ was just checking up on him. Jed started relaxing considerably.  
  
As CJ asked about Abbey Leo thought fast. "Well, er.. I really can't say anything about that because I do not have all the answers myself. I'll let you know when I have some more... No, CJ... If it was you think The President would be here right now?"  
  
Now Jed tensed up. CJ was asking about Abbey. He grabbed a hold of the end of the bed for support.  
  
Leo noticed the change in Jed. "I've got to go. Yeah, I will." He closed the phone and approached Jed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be.... fine." Even though he said it to Leo Jed was not so sure of that himself.  
  
CJ gave the receiver to Margaret. "Thanks." She wasn't sure why she felt that Leo had been holding something back from her. Why would The President be here if his wife was not? She had been lied to before but this was different. Abbey was not only her boss' wife but she considered The First Lady a friend. If something were wrong with Abbey then she would want to know. Then again, maybe Leo was being completely honest. No, this was Leo. Leo did not hesitate to hold back things from them if he needed to. She also knew if she dug deeper she would surely suffer Leo's wrath. Possible even The President's. She shook her head slightly as she walked through the corridors. Best to leave things alone.

------

Remember, you can not tell anyone about this. Ever. This is one thing you can not put on your resume." Leo told his guest quietly as they got closer to their destination.  
  
"You know you can trust me." The man replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I called." Leo gestured in the direction they were heading.  
  
Jed checked his watch as he had every two minutes ever since Leo left. The more time he was alone the more his thoughts drifted to Abbey. To what he had done. Images floated through his mind. Images he would never be able to forget. No matter how hard he tried. He picked up a photo he had been looking at. He had taken it a few years ago. Abbey was sitting on the porch at Manchester and smiling into the camera. Simply dressed in jeans and a Notre Dame Sweater with her wet her making a few wet spots on her shoulders. No make up and no shoes as she simply smiled as Jed remembered. He had snuck up on her and not given her any warning when he took the picture. She looked ravishing. He traced the lines of her body with his fingers. Knowing what he did, knowing he caused her death how would he ever survive himself?  
  
One very difficult thing remained and it horrified him to even think about it. He had to tell his daughters. He had to tell them the whole truth. They deserved nothing less. He hoped in time they could find a way to forgive him or at least try to find a way to live with what had happened. He would gladly accept any choice they made even if it included him in the smallest way. Then again how could he expect that from them if he did not even know how he would live with what he had done himself. He looked down at the picture again. When this 'mission' was completed there was one more thing he had to do. He had to see Abbey's body.  
  
Leo opened the door and gestured for the man to step inside.  
  
Jed quickly stood putting Abbey's picture on the table next to him as Leo and an unknown man entered. He approached them carefully.  
  
As soon as the door was closed Leo started talking but in a more quiet voice then he usually did. "Sir, I'd like you to meet Dennis."  
  
Jed shook the man's hand. "Hi, I'm Jed Bartlet." Like he thought the man would not know who he was. "I take it Leo has told you how important it is for you to keep quiet about this?" He studied the man but it did not take long before he saw they were similar in many ways. Height, body and they eyes had the same blue colour.  
  
"Yes." Dennis replied simply. "Nice to meet you by the way."  
  
Jed simply nodded as he turned to Leo knowing what Leo had planned. "You want me and him to switch places?"  
  
Leo "That's the plan. We need to get Dennis some of your regular clothing and you just have to put on his clothes along with the fake beard."  
  
Jed looked back at the man. He had not even noticed that the beard was a fake. Maybe this could work. "Ok, let's get to work."

------  
  
"Ok, that should be it. Let's go." Jed started for the door after having adjusted his attire.

Leo hurried after him. "Sir, what about your wedding ring?"

Jed stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at his left hand where the simple golden band seemed to sparkle at him. "I'm not parting with it."

"I'm not asking you to but removing it from your hand would be a good idea."

Reluctantly Jed took of his wedding ring and put it his one of his pockets. "Ok, there."

"Now stay calm and this will work." Leo nodded to Dennis who dressed in a light blue pyjamas got in bed. He turned back to Jed. "You ready?"

Jed took a deep breath. "Let's go."

As Leo opened the door Jed stepped outside and Leo soon followed. They started walking with normal pace down the hall. "Mr. McGarry." They both halted as they saw Ron approaching. Leo left Jed and started walking towards Ron. "Ron?"

"How is the President?" Ron barely looked at the man standing a few steps behind Leo. He knew it was a guest of his.

Jed started feeling very warm. The lightning was a bit dark but if Ron took a close look would he see? He started to pretend to look at a painting so his face would be turned away from Ron.

"He is...coping. At the moment he is resting."

"I just need a minute of his time."

As Ron walked passed Leo and then quickly passed Jed in the direction to the bedroom Jed panicked. "Leo.." He hissed.

Leo shushed him. "Wait.."

They waited but for each passing second Jed was sure he was going to be busted. He was not feeling very well.

Soon, Ron returned to Leo. "He seems to be asleep. I'll return later." He gave Leo a quick nod and left.

Jed could not believe his luck. He stepped up next to Leo. "You knew?"

"It's not the first time he's looked in on you and decided not to disturb you." Leo took Jed's arm and they started to walk again.

Jed shook his head slightly. "And here I thought he only came to me with emergencies."

"Yeah." Leo hardly paid attention to Jed as he looked ahead making sure the coast was clear.

------

"Does not!"  
  
"Does to!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
Toby leaned back resignedly in his chair. "I give up."  
  
CJ leaned forward, smiling triumphantly. "I told you he does."  
  
"I'm not saying I agree with you, just that I'm tired of arguing with you. I know he doesn't and nothing you say is going to change my mind."  
  
"Does to!"  
  
"CJ, stop it!" Toby picked up his pen. "I have to concentrate on using simple language in the President's remarks when he welcomes the Prime Minister of Japan to the summit."  
  
"That summit is two weeks away, Toby."  
  
"The President wants to say something in Japanese and I want to be sure he doesn't say anything that could...you know...embarrass us all."  
  
"Jed Bartlet doesn't speak Japanese. Somehow that surprises me." CJ leaned back and looked thoughtful.  
  
"No, and I don't speak Japanese either, so I have to write out his remarks in English, get them translated into Japanese and clear the whole thing with The Office of Protocol."  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you to your work." CJ stood and walked deliberately to the door. Spinning around to face Toby, she exclaimed, "Does to!" Then she sprinted down the hall, her laugh causing everyone to look up from their work.  
  
Not to be outdone, Toby bolted from his chair and skidded out the door. Watching CJ moving in the distance, he called out. "Josh does not own a pair of Spiderman pyjamas!" Scowling at the stares of his co workers, Toby shut the door and went back to his work. What was he thinking? CJ had set him up. He hoped no one mentioned it to Josh.

------

Jed looked at The White House from the sidewalk. He'd made it. He was out. He started the car once again and drove away. Since Leo had told the guards that his friend, Dennis, would borrow his car, they did not think twice about it. Jed hoped they were more careful about who they let into the building than who they let out. He remembered that The Secret Service had lost Richard outside the hospital. If that man was responsible for what had happened and he knew they were on to him, he would not be at home. Jed reached into his pocket and quickly looked at the address. He hoped he would have enough time to find the cabin he suspected Richard was at. He remembered Abbey mentioning that he had one when she had to call him once for a medical emergency. Except for the hospital no one knew about that cabin, so hopefully the Secret Service did not either, yet.  
  
Leo stood by the window. Since he had not heard anything, he figured Jed must be out by now. He had wondered several times if it had been so wise to help him. What if, God forbid, Jed's feelings got over him and he tried to kill... No, Leo shook his head. He could not allow himself to think that way. He had made his decision to help Jed when Ron again would not respond to whether Abbey was in fact dead or alive. It was too late to go back on that now. It was a gamble. All of it. If Richard would be at the cabin at all? How long before the Secret Service would find out that an impostor slept in The President's bed? If The President would take things too far once, if, he came face to face with Richard?   
  
TBC........


	9. Busted

Part 9

Jed did not know how long he had been driving when he left the car to walk the last few miles to the cabin. The time increased by leaps and bounds, as he took some wrong turns and had to retrace his steps. He was determined not to give up. That would be like failing Abbey all over again. It grew pitch dark as he made his way along the winding road, only the lights of an occasional passing car illuminated his journey. And it got even darker, if that was possible, when he turned off the beaten path to hike up the steep, gravel lane that would take him the last of the way to the cabin. He had to keep his flashlight pointed at the ground to ensure that he didn't trip over something and he was scratched by tangled bushes and vines that he stumbled into. He put his hands in his pockets and in one he felt the ring. He squeezed it gently while praying for strength.  
------  
Leo was struggling with his conscience. He was not at all sure anymore that helping Jed had been the best idea. What if something happened? What if Jed got hurt? Then again, if Abbey really was gone, it would not matter what happened to Jed. Leo knew that's what Jed felt like now. With Abbey gone his life would have no meaning, no passion or pleasure. He hoped Jed would remember the girls. They were the only thing that could save Jed if Abbey truly was dead.  
------  
Ron had to talk to The President now, as he had waited for him to wake up as long as he could. He knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he opened it. Seeing that the President still was in bed, Ron moved inside to wake him. As he got closer, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was as familiar with the man in front of him as he was with himself and something was not right. The shape of the body was different, the breathing was different...something. He quickened his steps and saw right away what was wrong. Ron yelled into his wrist mike as he bolted for the door. "Crash The White House. CRASH IT! Does anyone have POTUS? Does anyone have POTUS?"  
------  
Dennis awoke with a start, floundering onto his back and staring up at the ring of agents, some with guns drawn, that had surrounded the bed. They had been caught.

------

Jed stopped to catch his breath as the cabin came into view, just a few meters away. It was cloaked in an uninhabitable darkness. There was no car outside. Had he been mistaken? Maybe this guy did not know he was being watched and had stayed at home. As he got closer he saw the dim light in one of the windows. The man was in there. He decided to approach the back. He moved slowly so as not to make a sound, not even to crunch a leaf under his feet. When he had rounded to the back side, he saw the cabin had a door there as well. He paused at the porch steps and listened for any sounds. Nothing. He pulled the file out of his pocket. He hoped he hadn't lost his touch. He never thought something his brother taught him as a joke when he was a kid would come in handy one day. At first he thought the lock wasn't going to budge, but as he tried harder, he heard a click and knew the door was unlocked. He offered a silent thanks, a nod to his brother and to whatever forces were helping him on this night. He slowly stepped inside and carefully closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath, as he mentally prepared himself for the meeting that was about to take place. "This is for you, Abbey." He said in a whisper as he started to walk toward the light, knowing that what he had been looking for would be there.

------

Leo walked slowly down the hall toward the President's bedroom. He wanted to check on Dennis, to thank him again for his help. A multitude of scenarios played themselves in Leo's head. What was going on with Jed at this moment? He would give anything to know.  
  
"Mr. McGarry!" Leo was brought out of his trance by the furious bellow of Ron Butterfield advancing at a full blown run on him from the other end of the hall.  
  
"Ron." Leo got out his name before he realized he didn't have anything to say. It was obvious Ron knew and there was certainly no way to sugar-coat this.  
  
"Do you know where the President is?"  
  
"I want to explain..." Leo thought his only hope was to appeal to Ron's understanding of the love between Jed and Abbey. "Abbey and Jed...if Abbey is...I had to..."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE PRESIDENT IS?"  
  
Leo grimaced. "He's not here?"  
  
This time his response was greeted by an angry glare from the usually unreadable agent. And the glare got even more pronounced as other agents, the ones leading Dennis away, passed them in the hall. "I need answers, Mr. McGarry. No matter what you and the President were trying to do, it's now time to level with me and let me straighten this out."  
  
"He went after the doctor." Leo didn't have to say another word.  
  
"Is he in your car?"  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you where he was going..." Leo took a step back at the expression that crossed Ron's face. "I mean I can't tell you where the President was going because he didn't tell me."  
  
"IS HE IN YOUR CAR?" Ron was getting loud again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron spun around and took off at a run, to take the elevator to the lower level of The White House.  
  
"What are you going to do, Ron? How are you going to find him?" Leo shouted questions down the hall from his position behind the agent.  
  
"GPS Unit in your car." Ron took a moment to answer in the elevator before he became stoically silent, not chastising Leo's involvement in this, but not in the mood for conversation either.  
  
The GPS Unit. They hadn't thought of that. It was a blessing and a curse. The unit could locate the car if there was a problem, but it could also cause Ron to get to Jed before he could carry out his mission.

------  
  
Jed crept quietly through the door and tiptoed close enough to the young man sitting in the chair, reading, that he could have reached out and touched him. He braced himself for whatever was ahead. "Hello, Richard."  
  
Richard jumped up from his chair and spun around, the book jiggling in his hands. It could not be! He watched in a trance as the figure stepped closer. It WAS him.  
  
"What's the matter? Didn't expect to see me?" Jed grinned. He was enjoying the shocked look on Richard's face immensely. "You mess with my family, you mess with me."  
  
Richard swallowed. "How did you get here? Your agents.."  
  
Jed did not give Richard a chance to finish. "Since you clearly do not understand, let me spell it out for you. Anyone messes with any part of my family, then nothing stands in my way. Nothing!"  
  
Richard swallowed again, hard. "A little too late, would you not say?" He was beginning to find himself in the situation.  
  
Jed did not even blink, but his insides were on fire. "Very smart. I'll have to give you that. A tiny chip in my neck." He saw Richard had not expected that. "Oh yes, we found it." He took a deep breath. "Rather, Abbey found it." Jed did not miss the reaction on his adversary's face at the mention of Abbey's name. Suddenly it dawned on him. "My God, you were after Abbey."  
  
Richard collected himself. "So? You think just because you are The President everyone has to be plotting to get to you?" He threw the book down on the chair and smirked. "Sorry to disappoint you, but you were the only one I could think of who could get close to her without any questions asked."

------  
  
Ron exited the elevator and hit the door at a fast run. "You got it?"  
  
An agent's head jerked up from his computer. "We got it, sir!"  
  
"Where's he headed?"  
  
"He's not moving."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron's eyes roamed over the screen, trying to process all the data at once.  
  
"The car has been stationary since we located it."  
  
"Can you be certain of that?"  
  
"Yes, sir. We get data from three satellites and the unit configures longitude, latitude, and altitude. Because we get continuous feed from the GPS Unit, we can confirm that it is not mobile."  
  
"Why would he just be sitting there?" Ron stared at the numbers filling the computer screen, as they poured in from Leo's car.  
  
"Could he have been in an accident?" Leo began to panic. "What if he's hurt?"  
  
The agent manning the computer tried to speak reassuringly. "An accident is highly unlikely, Mr. McGarry. The unit would have informed us if the airbags had been deployed."  
  
"Do you have an exact location?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The agent handed Ron a print out and map detailing all the information they had.  
  
"We're on our way." Ron made it out the door in three large steps and began to jog for the door leading to the waiting SUV.  
  
"I'm going with you." Ron heard a voice call out to him.  
  
He glanced back over his shoulder to see Leo McGarry doing the best he could to keep up with a tall, athletic agent.  
  
"Mr. McGarry, you need to stay here where we can keep you safe." Ron didn't miss a step.  
  
"Do you think I care about my own safety? My best friend could be in trouble and I'm going with you." Leo caught up with Ron, as he opened the door to the SUV.  
  
"Mr. McGarry, listen to me." Ron paused for just a moment and surveyed the panting man. "I know that you are as anxious as we are to reach the President, but I can't allow you to go with us. If something has happened, your place is here and you know it."  
  
Leo froze. "I have to be there with him. I allowed this to happen. It's my fault..."  
  
"You have to be here. You have to keep things running smoothly until we see what we're dealing with. I'll contact you as soon as I know anything." With that Ron climbed into the SUV and it sped toward the main road before Leo could say another word.

------  
  
Jed fought hard to remain calm, as he stared at Richard. "Why? Why Abbey?"  
  
Richard smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Everything about the man that stood before Jed seemed evil.  
  
When he received no answer, Richard walked over to the table to pour up a shot of Bourbon. "Want one?" He held out a glass to Jed.  
  
Jed did not move. As Richard downed the shot and filled another, Jed let his eyes roam over the photos on the bookshelf behind Richard. His eyes were drawn to one photo and fixated there. It seemed familiar. Suddenly he realized, it was a photo of Abbey. He wondered why this man would have a photo of his wife. Suddenly another thought crossed his mind, one that made his heart skip a beat. Was it possible? He hoped he was wrong, but why else would this man go to such lengths to get to Abbey? This was not some unknown man who was stalking her. This man had worked with her. Abbey had several times commented on how smart he was, how caring he was with his patients. He was so smart he had even been able to move up in school, completing classes in half the time it took the other students. No. Abbey often gushed about doctors she liked, but had she not talked about this guy a little more lovingly than the others? Could it be possible? Jed felt cold all over. Could it be possible that Abbey and this man... Could there have been more between them than just work and friendship?  
  
TBC.....


	10. Anger

Part 10  
  
"Why Abbey? Why my wife?" Jed bellowed out.  
  
"You know how lucky I felt?" Richard changed the subject. "When I got the call saying you were coming in." He laughed at the irony. "Your wife made the appointment herself and it got her killed."  
  
Jed cringed. Richard's laugh cut to the very core of his being.  
  
"I could not believe it. Of course I am an orthopaedist and your wife knew I had some newly developed therapies that relieve back pain, but still... Good thing I had that chip in my desk, eh?" He winked at Jed.  
  
Jed felt like he was going to throw up. "Why Abbey?" He repeated strongly.  
  
Richard sighed. "What? I thought you and Abbey were sooo close. Doesn't she tell you everything?"  
  
Jed did not move and made sure not to show any emotion.  
  
"Surely she's told you about me?" Richard downed another Bourbon.  
  
Jed's hate for the man in front of him grew. Could Abbey really have been involved with this man? If that was the case, Jed could forgive her. She was gone and there was nothing they could do to work it out, so he would forgive her and cherish Abbey's memory. "She liked you" was the only thing Jed would allow himself to say.  
  
Richard shrugged. He put the glass down and turned to Jed. "Isn't that nice? She liked me.. Well, if that's what she told you."  
  
Jed wasn't sure what to make of Richard. Was he a bitter ex-lover? Surely, if Abbey had become involved with him, this man would know she would never leave her husband. Suddenly Jed started to wonder if that was it. Had Abbey told Richard that she would never leave her husband? Jed could not take much more of this. "I demand to know, why Abbey?"

------  
  
"I'm in trouble! You said this wouldn't happen. I have my career to think about. You know I have that big interview this week." Dennis rubbed his sweaty hands together and let sarcasm drip from his tongue. "I don't think they'll hire anyone who's up on charges of impersonating The President of the United States." He paced around the detention cell, hoping Leo had a plan.  
  
"No, I got you into this and I'll get you out. If I can't, The President will." Leo wondered what Jed was doing right now. Had he confronted Richard?

------  
  
Ron hopped out of the SUV and ran toward the man standing next to his cruiser. "Sheriff Woodland?" At the man's nod Ron continued. "They said you know the whole area. How many buildings are we dealing with? Any hunch on which one we should look at first?"  
  
"That's easy." Sheriff Woodland adjusted his hat, proud to be assisting the Secret Service. "We only got one option. That's the cabin up on that ridge." He pointed to a section of trees. "It must be where the President was headed; it's the only building until you get into town. It's not too far. We go straight up the road for a mile and then a gravel road juts off on the left. Follow it about a half mile to the cabin."  
  
"Let's go!" Ron yelled to everyone around him. He did not want to waste one more minute. "Sheriff Woodland, set up your deputies along the main road and block it. No one leaves that cabin without my permission."

------  
  
Richard was beginning to get annoyed with his intruder. "Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a broken record?"  
  
Jed ignored him and took a couple of threatening steps. "Why my wife?"  
  
Richard stepped to the side to avoid him. "Just shut up!"  
  
Jed changed his path and advanced on Richard. "Why Abbey?"  
  
Richard was really getting irritated now. "If you want honesty, Mr. President, I'll give it to you! I didn't mean to have her killed, just for her to suffer. I can't help it if YOU went too far."  
  
Jed was now inches from Richard and ignored what he said. "WHY MY WIFE?"  
  
"Because YOUR WIFE deserved it. She was a cold hearted BITCH."  
  
That was all it took for Jed to lose it. He lunged forward and his hands went around Richard's neck, his weight sending both men on a collision course with the hard tile floor. "Let's see how you like it when someone tries to squeeze the life out of you!" His grip got tighter. "Not so nice, is it?"  
  
Richard struggled to breathe, his hands desperately clawed at the hands around his neck.  
  
"How does it feel?" Jed screamed as his knuckles became even whiter. "How does it feel, you sorry son of a ......"  
  
Amidst the frantic wrestling of the two enemies, the door flew open and Ron darted into the room, weapon scanning for the threat. "Sir!" With agents in tow Ron sprung into action. His arm slid around the President's chest and he pulled back with all his strength. "Sir, let him go!" Another agent joined in the struggle to try to separate the two.  
  
"He does not deserve to live!" Jed tried to fight, but the energy was draining out of him and soon his grip on Richard's neck loosened. Ron and another agent helped him to stand as he struggled to compose himself. He staggered back, pressed his fingers to his forehead and shook himself, all without taking his eyes off the man on the floor desperately trying to catch his breath. For a moment it was Abbey he saw lying there. He squeezed his eyes shut, falling into the chair behind him.  
  
"Get him out of here." Ron indicated, not having any compassion for the young man who was gulping in air and coughing convulsively. "And let Leo McGarry know we found The President." Ron then turned to the man himself. "Sir?"  
  
Jed looked up. "You found me." He tried to make light of the situation, not wanting to think how far things would have gone if the Secret Service had not shown up.  
  
Ron did not let his anger reach his face, but inside he was furious. Furious that the President had been able to fool them. "Sir, I don't think I need to tell you the importance of the Secret Service knowing your location at all times so we can protect you properly."  
  
Jed could tell Ron was angry with him and he had every right to be, but he did not want to get into this now. He stood up although a bit weary on his legs. "I know and what I did was wrong. You found me and all is well with the world." Again he started thinking of Abbey...'"Well almost."  
  
"Mr. President..." Ron tried to press on.  
  
"I know, I screwed up and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Jed almost lashed out. Realizing he had almost shouted, he took a deep breath, put his hands in his pockets and was about to apologize again when something else caught his attention. His wedding ring. It was gone. His fingers explored every corner of his pocket, hoping that the ring would suddenly be there. When he realized that was wishful thinking, he barged passed Ron, scurried around the room and bent over even at a speck of dust.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Ignoring Ron he fell to his knees and scrutinized every inch of the floor, throwing whatever object got in his way. "I have to find it!"  
  
Ron stepped beside him. "Find what, sir?"  
  
"My wedding ring. I LOST MY WEDDING RING!" He could not lose it. It would be like losing Abbey all over again. He had to find it.

------  
  
Leo put the receiver down, almost shaking with incredible relief. Jed was safe. He turned to Dennis who was sitting in one of the chairs. "They found The President."  
  
"He's OK?"  
  
Leo nodded, as he could see the worried look on his friend's face. "Look, I'll do whatever I can to get you out of this mess and if I can't I know The President will. He would never want anyone else to get in trouble because of him."  
  
Dennis believed him. He had known Leo for years and he knew he could trust him.

------  
  
Jed's frantic search continued, his ears no longer hearing what Ron Butterfield was saying. The ring was a part of him like a hand or a leg. He could not imagine himself without it.  
  
Ron squatted down and tried to be any help he could. He tried to anticipate where the President would look next and get stuff out of his way.  
  
"Where is it?" Jed was beginning to panic. He could not lose it. Then all of a sudden as a striped throw pillow went flying, there it was. He snatched it up quickly and held it tightly in his hand. "Thank God." He whispered in a low voice.  
  
Ron stood up, but The President stayed on the floor, trying to calm his breathing. "Sir, are you ready to go?"  
  
Jed opened his hand and looked at the ring. He had to go back to The White House, but Abbey would not be there and since home was anywhere she was, he knew he had lost all chance of happiness. She would never be home with him again. "Yeah." His mouth spoke the word, but his heart did not mean it. As he got up he paused for a moment. He slipped the ring on his finger where it belonged. Then he silently made his way out to the car. As he reached it he turned to face Ron. "Look, I'm sorry about this...I just"  
  
Ron could tell his boss was slowly losing it. "Yes, sir. I understand."  
  
Jed nodded as Ron opened the door for him. Once inside he looked at his wedding ring again. A small tear found its way down his cheek.

------  
  
After Dennis and Jed had exchanged clothing, Jed finally spoke more than in one word answers for the first time since arriving back at the White House. "I'm sorry we dragged you into this. I've talked to Ron and you will not face any consequences because you did what I asked you to do. He does want to have a little talk with you and he is outside, so if you wouldn't mind?" Jed gestured lightly to the door.  
  
Dennis felt relieved. "Thank you, Mr. President." As he was about to pass The President, he was stopped.  
  
"No, thank you. You may not be able to tell anyone about this, but I will never forget what you did for me." Jed offered him his hand and Dennis accepted it. Jed managed a small smile. The man in front of him really did look a lot like himself. "I'm sorry I lost your fake beard. I threw it in the woods."  
  
Dennis laughed. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Leo waited as the two men exchanged goodbyes. But as soon as the door closed behind Dennis, Leo looked over at Jed. "You OK?"  
  
"No, I don't think I'll ever be again."  
  
Leo did not know what to say as a response. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. He wouldn't tell me why he did this to Abbey, but it's clear he was after her." He put his hands in the pockets of his robe as he looked out the window.  
  
"Abbey?"  
  
"Yeah." Jed gazed out at the sun that was rising, indicating a new long day ahead. "You think they had an affair?" He was not sure why he was asking Leo this. He did not quite believe it himself. "Abbey and Richard?"  
  
Leo felt his heart drop into his stomach. "What? You can't be serious?" Leo quickly walked over to where Jed was standing. "Surely, you don't believe that? Did he say that? You can't believe him?"  
  
Jed turned to face Leo. "No, he didn't say much."  
  
"Then why would you even think such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know. What else could there be? I'm confused, I'll admit it. I don't know anything." He took a few unsteady steps and slumped down on the bed. "I'd like to be alone for a while."  
  
"Sir....Jed..."  
  
"I'm going to see Abbey soon. I...I just need to get my strength up for..."  
  
Leo knew there was nothing more he could say to make Jed feel better. "OK, I'll be in my office if you need me."  
  
Jed barely heard Leo's words as Leo respected Jed's wishes.  
  
Once outside Leo paused and leaned against the door. He stood there for a full two minutes, thinking of ways to make Jed feel better, but he knew there was nothing he could do that would give him any true comfort. As he finally started down the hall, he saw someone approaching slowly with Ron. He saw them coming closer and Leo realized it looked like...  
  
"Leo." The woman greeted him.  
  
"Abbey?"  
  
TBC........


	11. Hapiness

Part 11  
  
Leo quickly looked her over as she held onto Ron's arm. "Are you OK?"  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "I will be. How is Jed?" All she had been thinking of was getting to her husband.  
  
"Not good." He replied honestly as the initial shock over seeing her wore off.  
  
"So I've heard. I was not too thrilled when Ron told me what he had done. When he did I immediately demanded to see Jed. The doctors weren't happy that I'm out of bed, but I told them what better place was there to recover than The White House with my husband."  
  
"I can imagine. I wasn't sure if Ron was fooling us or if you were really.... Leo let the sentence hang in the air.  
  
"I want to see Jed." Not waiting for an answer she started walking and Ron kept her steady.  
  
Leo stepped aside and watched in silence as Ron opened the door for her and they disappeared inside. He decided to wait so he could talk to Ron.

------

Pausing behind her husband who was sitting on the bed, she smiled at Ron, as a thank you and waited while he left as quietly as they had come. She could see the small shakes of his shoulders and she heard the sniffling. With effort she took a few steps around the bed to be closer to him. She wanted to reach out, but without help she could not bend, so she opted for the next best thing. "Honey?"  
  
For a second Jed froze. He did not move and did not breathe.  
  
Abbey understood his reaction. "Jed?"  
  
Slowly, very slowly, he turned in the direction of the voice he knew so well. He saw her, but he was afraid to believe. "Abbey?"  
  
She smiled at him and reached out a hand. "Yes."  
  
He could not stop staring at her. He was afraid if he touched her she would disappear.  
  
She sensed his hesitation. "It's OK. I won't go anywhere."  
  
He looked down at her outstretched hand. He raised one of his to reach hers, but it was shaking so bad he was glad that she met him halfway. She took his hand and he felt the familiar flesh of her touch him. Still holding her hand in his he stood up on shaky legs. He looked her over again and again. The boots and the coat over what looked like a hospital gown. "You're...."  
  
With her free hand she touched his face and gently brushed his tears away. "I'm fine."  
  
The fact that his Abbey was really there finally started to sink in, he embraced her like he never had before. She was alive and she was back with him. That was all that mattered. "Oh God, I thought I'd lost you." He buried his face in her neck and tightened his embrace, not thinking clearly for all the emotions that coursed through his body.  
  
Abbey felt the sharp pain, but did not say anything. She embraced him as well and felt the shaking of her husband, but this time he was shaking with joy. These tears she felt on her neck were also of joy. She tried to hold on, but all of a sudden the pain became too much for her. "Jed!"  
  
He jerked back and for the first time really saw how pale she was. "Oh God, I'm sorry. Here." He guided her to the bed and helped her ease onto its edge, his arms securely around her so she would know she wasn't going to fall. Then he sat down next to her. He could not stop looking at her. "You're here." His voice was a whisper.  
  
"Yes. A little bruised but alive." She did not want to ruin the moment, but she felt weak. "I really need to lie down."  
  
Jed did not waste any time proceeding to help her lie down. With a little effort he managed to take her coat off. He also took off her boots and put them aside. After making sure she was comfortable, he covered her with a light quilt and sat down beside her. "I Just can't believe you're actually here." He stroked her cheek. "Please tell me this isn't a dream." A part of him was still afraid to believe this was real. To really believe his wife was alive.  
  
Abbey took both of his hands in hers. "It's not a dream. It's real."  
  
More tears were coming down his cheeks. "I thought I would never see you again. That I would have to tell the girls I had killed their mother..." He choked up and could not bring himself to say more.  
  
"Listen to me. You were not responsible for what happened. It wasn't your fault." She drew him closer to her and soon her head was resting on his shoulder. "It's OK." She tried to console him, as his tears would not stop. "I'm home babe, I'm home."

------

Jed awoke with a start and at first wished he could go back to the wonderful dream he had just had. Then he found someone truly was next to him. As he gazed at her, he realized it had not been a dream at all. He smiled as he gently touched Abbey's face. He had barely believed it when she had walked in earlier, but she was real and next to him. He had never felt so blessed in his life. A gentle knock on the door made Jed leave the bed, but carefully as to not wake her up. Before opening the door, he looked back at Abbey and this time really smiled. He opened the door and greeted Leo. "Hey."   
  
"How is she?" Leo peeked over Jed's shoulder at Abbey still asleep on the bed.  
  
"Weak, but other than that she seems to be doing fine." Jed closed the door and the two men walked to a couple of chairs in the hall. "I still can't believe she's real."  
  
As they sat down Leo smiled at his friend. "Yeah, I know. It seems unreal."  
  
"I take it that it was Ron's idea?"  
  
"Yes, but in all honesty he told me faking Abbey's death might be a possibility. However, when it all happened I did not know if it was his plan or if Abbey was really gone. I don't think he could tell me the truth. I saw you in so much pain and I might have..." Leo didn't need to finish the sentence.  
  
"Yeah." Jed nodded. "I guess I should be mad at him, but I can't really blame him for protecting Abbey from me. That's what I wanted." He looked over at the closed door which he knew Abbey was resting behind. "So I take it I'm no longer a threat to her?"  
  
"Ron said the chip is what caused you to act the way you did. It sent out signals that were transmitted to your brain with disturbing images of Abbey in them. Some complicated thing. I'm not really technical, but that is the basis of it, so yes, the threat is over." Leo hesitated. "At least from you."  
  
"Yeah, but I can protect Abbey from him. Do we know why he did it?"  
  
"No, Ron is interrogating him, but so far he hasn't said anything." Leo stood. "Listen you don't have anything today that cannot be pushed back a day, so if you want to be with Abbey..."  
  
Jed stood as well. "I appreciate that, thanks."  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by a piercing scream. Jed immediately bolted for the door. "Abbey!" As the agents opened the door he ran through them. He saw Abbey saw lying back on the bed holding her stomach and she was clearly in pain. He rushed over to her side. "Abbey?"  
  
Leo stood by the door in case he was needed.  
  
She opened her eyes when she noticed Jed was at her side. "I'll be fine. I just moved a bit too much."  
  
Jed was not sure if he believed her. "Why don't I call a Doctor?"  
  
Abbey shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Really..."  
  
He stroked her arm as he looked up to the three men at the door. "I think we'll be alright. Thanks guys."  
  
A chorus of "Yes, Mr President" was uttered and soon the door was closed and they were once again alone together.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to call someone?" He carefully seated himself on the bed next to her.  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just had a nightmare and woke up when I tried to sit up. Did it too quickly which my stitches reminded me of."  
  
Jed did not want to ask the next question but he had to. "What was it about?" When she did not answer he knew. "Me?" He looked away not being able to face her.  
  
Abbey could see how much of this he blamed on himself. "Yeah but none of this is your fault. Someone played games with your mind, used you as a tool..." Still not looking back at her she reached for one of his hands. As soon as she touched his he turned towards her. "It's not your fault."  
  
He knew deep down she was right but the nagging guilt would not let him go.  
  
Abbey turned his hand over and ran a gently finger over his wrist, over the red line. "We've both been hurt."  
  
Seeing what action he had taken earlier to himself brought other unpleasant memories. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"No, but you wanted to protect me. How can I not love you for that?" She brought his hand to her mouth and gently kissed the scar. "We will heal."  
  
Jed swallowed the thickness in his throat as she brought his hand back on the bed. "You too? Abbey, they said I..." He took a deep breath before he continued. "..that I stabbed you twice and I saw al the blood."  
  
"I lost a bit of blood yes but they cut's were not that deep. I got stitches and fluids and will be ok although a bit weak for now."  
  
Jed nodded sadly. "I can still remember when they told me you were gone. I lost it. I thought my life was over..." Images of that very moment flashed through Jed's mind. All he knew was that he never wanted to experience something like that ever again.  
  
Abbey patted his hand lightly. "So I heard."  
  
"I should be mad at Ron for this but can't blame him for wanting to protect you."  
  
"Ron did say that he thought if Richard heard I had died, and apparently Richard was outside the chapel when they told you, he would slip up."  
  
"Well I don't know if he did but I did not wait around to find out."  
  
Abbey's eyes narrowed wondering what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jed halted wondering just how much they had told her. "I left the White House."  
  
"What do you mean left?" When he did not answer she tried to sit up but failed. "What do you mean?"  
  
He knew there was no way she was going to let him out if this one. "I ditched the agents."  
  
"What?!" Again, she was trying to sit up and even pain was not going to stop her. She grimaced as she tried.  
  
Jed quickly stood and helped her while regretting bringing the subject up. When he had gotten her to sit straight he sat beside her once again.  
  
Abbey could not believe what she had heard and yet it shouldn't have surprised her but anger her it did. "So, what the hell you think you were doing?"  
  
"I had to do something." He did not know why he felt the need to defend himself. "You were dead and I felt like the world was falling apart. I had to do what I thought was best."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Find this guy who caused all this."  
  
"Richard?"  
  
Yeah, him."  
  
Jed tried to calm down while he saw Abbey doing the same. "I had to find out why." At that moment he remembered his own theory.  
  
Abbey saw the change in his face. "What?" Did you find out why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why the face?"  
  
"Abbey, this is a stupid question but I have to ask. I really don't know why but I have no other alternatives." She nodded to him and he took it as a go ahead. "Did you... did you and Richard have an affair?"  
  
TBC....... 


	12. Finally

Part 12  
  
"Leo!" CJ hurried after him as he walked down the hall. "Is everything all right? Neither The President nor The First Lady have been seen lately."  
  
Leo was glad he did not have to lie to her, just withhold a little information. "They will be fine. They have been through some tough times, but they will be fine. The President is taking the day off and will be back in the office tomorrow. The First Lady might need a few more day, but she will be making calls from The Residence."  
  
"I thought the President had taken some time off already considering he has been a no show." CJ could not believe she had questioned the President's whereabouts and prepared to be shut out, but to her surprise Leo just smiled at her.  
  
"He'll be back tomorrow." With that Leo left her alone in the hall.

------

Abbey was shocked and did not hide it.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he could tell by her expression he had made a huge mistake. "No, you didn't!"  
  
"You're darn right we didn't! I can't believe you'd even think that." She took a deep breath as the stitches in her side reminded her not to shout.  
  
Once again Jed regretted that his emotions had taken the upper hand. "I know. I was confused. I don't know what I was thinking. When I saw a picture of you on his bookshelf, I wondered why and all I could think of was a scorned lover."  
  
Abbey contemplated what Jed had said. Richard had a picture of her on his bookshelf? They weren't even that close. "So you went to his home..."  
  
"His cabin in the woods. I figured he'd be hiding out there."  
  
"Right, and he had a picture of me?" As Jed nodded to her she continued. "And you thought that I slept with him?"  
  
"No...yes...I mean I didn't quite believe it, but I couldn't think straight. Leo said I was foolish to even let it cross my mind."  
  
"Great, Leo believes me, but my husband doesn't."  
  
"I do believe you and please forgive me. I don't know why I had such thoughts to begin with. Please forgive me, Abbey."  
  
Abbey looked at him and could see, like always, how he felt. "So when you thought we had slept together, what then? You thought I was gone so you couldn't confront me? Somehow I can't see you talking to Richard about us being lovers if he didn't taunt you with it first."  
  
"I decided I would forgive you and cherish your memory."  
  
"Well, isn't it a good thing I came back from the dead to deny it then?" Abbey added with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Abbey..." Jed tried. He knew he had made a terrible mistake when he had jumped to that conclusion and he could only hope she would forgive him.  
  
"Forget it." Abbey waved her hand. "It's possible that if the tables were turned I might have thought the same thing."  
  
"No, because you would have reacted with more sense than emotion."  
  
For some reason that very sentence calmed her down considerably. "Yeah." She smiled at him.  
  
He could tell her smile was genuine and he returned the favour. "I'm glad you're home." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips and felt her kiss him back.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Jed cursed quietly before he answered. "Yeah."  
  
The door opened and Ron came inside. "Sir, Ma'am."  
  
"Ron, do you have any idea what hell you put me through?" Jed spoke angrily as soon as he saw who it was.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jed spoke again after a few tense seconds. "Thank you."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So what's new?"  
  
"We are questioning Dr. Hannah, but he has revealed nothing about his motive and we don't think he will." Ron hesitated. "At least not to us." Ron continued to look at The First Lady.  
  
It only took a few seconds for Jed to realize what he was saying. "Ohhhhh, no no no no no no no...."  
  
Abbey was not far behind in understanding what Ron meant. "Jed.."  
  
He got up from the bed. "No way, I AM NOT letting her anywhere near that piece of garbage." He turned to Abbey. "Never."  
  
"Sir, Dr. Hannah said he would only tell The First Lady his motive but I told him that was out of the question. I just wanted to inform you."  
  
Jed, with hands on his hips, nodded and was gaining control of himself. "What if I want to see him?" Abbey added.  
  
Jed was loosing control again. "Doesn't matter." Jed turned his attention back to Ron. "I will not have her in the same room as him. I'm not even comfortable with having him in the same building as her."  
  
"Jed, I don't know about you, but I really want to know why he did this to us."  
  
Jed did not like the way this was turning. "I'm not letting him anywhere near you."  
  
"Ron, would you leave us for a moment, please?"  
  
As Ron shut the door, Jed focused on Abbey. "Abigail..."  
  
"Oh give it a rest, Jed." Abbey had put the covers aside and was slowly standing up. When Jed did not help her, it only made her more determined. "I'm going."  
  
"Doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Jed threw his hands in the air and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Not when you act like that, no." Came her quick reply as she removed the hospital gown.  
  
He tapped his fingers on a small table next to the chair. Abbey, I really....."  
  
She looked back at him, wondering what made him stop so suddenly. "Jed?" His face had gone completely white. His eyes were fixed on the stitches on the side of her stomach, long black lines surrounded by red blotches. Images came back to him. He could see her standing in front him with blood dripping onto the floor and her face contorted in pain.  
  
Knowing what he was looking at, she turned so the stitches would be hidden from his view.  
  
It took him a moment to recover. "I'm going to have to learn how to live with that." He moved to open her dresser drawer, picking out a bra and bringing it to her.  
  
"I suppose." She waited as Jed slipped the bra around her and clasped it in the back.  
  
"You suppose?" He picked up a sweater of hers and carefully helped her into it.  
  
"I keep telling you it's not your fault."  
  
Once the sweater was on, he gently gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. Slowly, he brought the sweater up over her stomach, so he could see what he had done to her once again.  
  
She tried to remove his hands, but he would not budge. "Jed, don't do this to yourself."  
  
He ignored her plea and continued to inspect her stitches. "They did a good job."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He pulled the sweater down. "Almost as good a job as you did on me." He smiled lightly at her.  
  
His voice had been soft and gentle. Abbey knew he was learning to deal with it. "Yeah."  
  
They embraced, each seeking comfort from the other.

------

They watched the man who had been responsible for all their pain. He sat confident and relaxed, not too shaken with how things had gone.  
  
Jed held onto Abbey as they waited. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."  
  
"Ma'am, everything is set up for your security. There will be three agents in with you the whole time. If for any reason at any time you want to end this, just say the word." Ron was not comfortable with this, but he learned long ago that saying "no" to the First Lady was never an easy task. He knew The President was not going to like what he was about to say next. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to wait here."  
  
"You've got to be kidding?" Jed was already very uncomfortable with the thought of his wife in the same room as this madman; now he could not be there to make sure she was protected.  
  
Abbey patted one of his arms. "Jed, it will be all right."  
  
"Sir, the two way mirror will allow you to see and hear everything that goes on."  
  
"Still not good enough," he muttered. He didn't want to release his hold on Abbey, but she let her arm slip from his. He watched every step she took as she walked away with Ron.  
  
When Abbey entered the room, Richard didn't even seem to notice her. He studied his manicure after adjusting the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Sitting in the chair an agent pulled up for her, Abbey studied him closely. "Hello, Richard."  
  
He looked up to meet her eyes. "Abbey." The tone was cold.  
  
Jed watched intently, not wanting to miss a second, as his wife and this man stared each other down.  
  
"Care to tell me what you've been up to?" Abbey asked it in a tone like she was just asking a friend how their day was.  
  
Richard shrugged. "Nothing much."  
  
Jed wanted to go in there and teach the man what happened when someone hurt his wife, fantasizing that he could do some really good damage before an agent pulled him off. Even though he knew Abbey would not like it, Jed felt like it was the only thing that would get through to Richard.  
  
Abbey clasped her hands together on the table. "You've done some awful things to me and my husband."  
  
"I like your husband."  
  
Jed was taken aback by this response.  
  
Abbey showed she was also surprised. "You have a very funny way of showing it."  
  
"I had to use him." Richard said. "Only way I could get to you."  
  
Jed could tell by Abbey's body language this was another shock and he silently cursed himself for not warning her.  
  
For a moment no one said anything, the only sound the slight hum of the air conditioner.  
  
Richard broke into a smile. "Isn't that a shocker? I mean we can imagine people wanting to hurt The President, but his lovely wife? Who would think of such things?"  
  
Jed bit his lower lip in anger. After today this man would no longer be in their lives, but it would take some time to get over the damage he had done. Richard would be out of sight, but their scars would be a constant reminder that he had been there. And even after the physical healed completely, the memory might still sneak up on them.  
  
"So..." Abbey drug the word out, bracing herself for whatever answer he might give her next question. ...why did you go after me?"  
  
"Yes, why did I?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"You really want me to tell you? Is hubby dearest outside, listening? You sure you want him to know your dark secret?"  
  
Jed straightened, wondering what this man was up to now.  
  
Abbey took a deep breath. "I don't have any secrets. Jed knows everything there is to know about me."  
  
"Aha, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," Richard mocked.  
  
"Look, Richard, if you are playing a game here, let me tell you right now I'm in no mood." Abbey's voice rose.  
  
"What? You're mad and you don't think I should be for what you did to me?"  
  
"I haven't done anything to you."  
  
Richard jumped out of the chair.  
  
Jed lunged forward as the agents inside did the same. He could see they were prepared to protect Abbey if she needed it, but he still wanted to be in there with her. He watched as Abbey stood up and could tell she was ready to defend herself if she had to. By the look on her face, he could see she was in pain. That was it! If this was not over soon, he would go in there and carry her out if he had to.  
  
"Like hell you didn't." Richard now yelled at her, oblivious to anything but Abbey.  
  
"Then you tell me." Abbey screamed back, ignoring the pain in her side. "...you tell me what I did to you?"  
  
"You know what you did!" As he locked eyes with her he could see she was not about to back down. "You know!" He screamed again. "You know who I am. Who I really am."  
  
Abbey shouted back with full force. "No, I don't know who you really are."  
  
Jed was engaged in inner battle with himself. If he interrupted, then Abbey would just have to face that man again. She would not let it go until she knew why all this had happened. If he waited, who knows what it would do to her.  
  
"YES, YOU DO!"  
  
"NO, I DON'T!" Abbey started to breathe heavily and for a moment she thought the room was closing in on her. "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Richard leaned just a little closer and made sure she was watching him. "Your son!"  
  
That was the last thing Abbey saw or heard.

THE END


End file.
